Chloe's New Adventure
by Chloe A Nicoll
Summary: The sequel to Not in this Dimension. It's been two years after Chloe came back to Yusei's dimension and stopped Annalease and Adam, and getting her powers and getting her mark of the dragon. And so Chloe is back in a whole new adventure and this time she have Atem to stand by her side, But their relationship will move a whole new level and have a new life together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Chloe P.O.V.

Hi it's me Chloe Ann Fudo I can't believe it's been two years after I've came back to kept my promise to save my adoptive brother's dimension received the mark of the Crimson dragon and getting my new powers and of course put up the charity concert to save Martha's orphanage. And all the orphan kids were very happy me and my friends, Yusei and his friends put up a charity concert every year to help the orphans and give them love and respect and give them hope. And gotten my own place in the tops so I am finally happy to be with my friends my family and it thanks to my brother he has been saving money for my new apartment and he helped me to put Annalease and Adam back to the facility and the security is very intense so I don't want to see them any more and even I locked up my deck and duel disc up I thought it could be useful in the future.

I haven't found a job and I have been helping Yusei with his new engine my job is to make sure it works not like Jack last time when he tried to test the new engine the whole engine blow up into parts and me, Yusei and Atem and I have to put all back together and I have been trying my hardest to get the duel runner engine up and running we spend weeks building and rebuilding the engine until we manage to got it to work.

Even two years ago when I first came back to complete my mission me and my friends from my dimension came to my old flat where I use to live back in my dimension we gathered round and we packed our clothes, underwear, shoes, socks, hairbands, make up and photos and I even put my photo album scrapbook that held all of my memories of when I was growing up some of the pictures have all of my friends and some pictures when I went to school and when I went to my secondary school prom also at college and my friends came with me to my adoptive brother's dimension and I came back to refill the prophecy what Atem told me when I was in a coma for a month when I first came to this dimension I told them back in my dimension about an dangerous evil was coming to Yusei's dimension and I was afraid I might do it alone but my friends said they will help me and stand by my side and help me to save both our dimensions. If it wasn't for me Annalease and Adam would take over Yusei's dimension and things would be really bad and there would be no saviour.

It's wasn't long until I found out Akiza and my brother are married I was in shock Yusei didn't even tell me when I was planning to do that speech to warn everyone in Yusei's dimension that Annalease and Adam were planning to destroy Yusei's dimension. And it took me two days to cool off I was a bit upset that I didn't attended Yusei and Akiza's wedding also they are expecting their first child and I am going to be an aunt and I have been visiting Yusei and Akiza on Sundays because I have time when I am not busy and I help to design what their baby's room will be like and made two one if it's a girl will be Ren flowers walls, and for the boy it will be air planes.

I have been helping my brother a lot and me and Atem haven't had a date yet but we will go out if we have time, well I have been working with Yusei on the duel runner engine 24/7 and I feel like there's a whole new adventure waiting for me and it seems like me and Atem wanted to share our lives together.

I am still connect between my brother's dimension, my dimension and the Character Spirit world and I talk to my grandfather and my great-grandmother in my dreams, we talk and talk I can able to contact my old friend in their dreams and especially Tyra I tell her thing I have been doing back in my dimension and the schools and my collage I went to and all the new friends I met when me and Tyra have been apart for so long and I was able to reach her in her dreams and tell her I really miss her so much.

I also was manage to reach my old teacher Mr Sieber in his dream to let him know I am alright and all things that happened from the last time I came to Yusei's dimension of when came back to my world and I told Mr Sieber of how I gotten these scars after I was kidnapped and taken to the hospital and the day when I came back to my world and I was in the Basildon hospital for three weeks until I was completely healed and then I went back to my home and I was so glad to see my mum and the rest of my family again and I was able to see all of my friends.

Then one night I had a vision of my brothers past I saw him with his parents he was only a baby before the reactor's meltdown he was so happy to be with his parents if his parents would live to see Yusei start pre- school, Primary, high school, collage, get a job, get married and meet me his adoptive sister, me, Yusei Akiza and all of our friends we are bonded with the tie of friendship that will never be broken and even I was far apart from Yusei for four years I was able to reach him in my dreams to tell him everything I did in collage and I got a job at the cosy café restaurant back in my world I did a part time job there worked Saturdays and Sundays.

I talk to Yusei's dad in my dreams what Yusei has been doing ever since I left after the portal opened up and sent me back to my dimension and what Yusei has been up to all those four years while I was gone and he told me about his job as a scientist for the new Enter-D Reactor department and he also told me he have been working day and night trying to make me proud and also he and his friends been dueling in a torment called 'Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup' in the my honor for those three years.

After that talk with Yusei's dad and I went straight to find a job and but I had no luck so I went to see Yusei and Akiza at their home and I told them about the talk I had with Yusei's father and he was shocked more than ever I told Yusei what his dad said to me in my dream then I told them what his dad said to me and he told me is to tell Yusei is to follow his heart and his dreams. And he told me to follow my heart and my dreams from that day on I followed my dream and my heart and see what it takes me. After I talked to Yusei I went on my duel runner and I traveled to the Satellite Sector where the old Enter-D Reactor site was before roman activated the reactor that sprang in reverse and Yusei would have a real childhood without being in a orphanage where he had to grow up in the Satellite I went to the reactor's research area and on the floor I as a picture frame but the glass broke and I wiped the dust off and the was a man and a woman who was holding a baby boy and I recognize the photo from my vision it was Yusei when he was a baby with his parents he looked so happy when his parents were alive and well. I want to another room I also found another photo of Yusei's dad with two other scientists so I put the photos in my bag and I managed to get out of the old Enter-D Reactor site I went back on my duel runner and I went back to my apartment and I put the two photos in my box in my closet so to be safe. And I will show it to Yusei when the time is right but for now I have to protect my friends and family.

After a year dating with Atem he moved in to live with me, my brother Yusei and I helped him to move in into my flat Yusei took the truck back and he head home and Atem thanked to Yusei for the furniture that was in my old room and we started to live together like we are a real family my friends come and visit often to see how Atem and I are doing when I first came to this dimension I thought I was alone but I ended up lot of fantastic new friends and me and Yusei became a real family. And family always stick together no matter what even things gets tough.


	2. Chloe New Job Interview

**Chapter 1: Chloe's New Job Interview**

Chloe P.O.V.

I am at my kitchen table still in my pyjamas writing in my diary to explain what happened to me two years ago.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Thursday 20th March_

 _Today it's the anniversary of me and Atem been dating for three years I will making a special anniversary dinner just the two of us. Well today I have a job interview at the New Domino City Duel Academy Kitchen I will be working part time so I will work part time so I can have the weekends off so I can spend time with Atem and my brother I have been preforming at charity concerts every once a year and lots of people and of course my friends from Trapnest they always come to every show when they are not working at the studio, sometimes Takumi contacts me on my cell phone and we chat most of the time. And I can't believe it was just two years ago I defeated Annalease and Adam and both city and Satellite is finally at peace and I bust out criminals and put them in the facility and make sure the's no harm goes to any family in city and Satellite and I make sure that everyone is safe from any danger. And I got my mark of the Dragon and the dragon fire and I been protecting this dimension and living here with my friends and I even protect Yusei, and his friends. Every time when I save people I help people who don't have the one that what me and the signers have, hope, and that hope is what keep me alive. Well that's all there is so see you soon. See ya._

Then I closed and locked my diary so it's in a safe place. And I went to my & Atem's room and I got out of my pyjamas and put a clean blouse and black jeans and white shoes and I got my bag and check if I got money, phone, purse, and Address of the school that I have my job interview.

I went to my car parked outside of my flat and I drived through the streets and I found the Duel Academy school I got out of my car and I saw students coming to school and I asked one of the students. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Chancellor's Office. Do you know where it is?" I said. and the student I was talking to give directions to their headmasters office.

The Chancellor heard a knock on his office door then he saw me.

"Hello. You must be Miss Chloe Fudo?" The chancellor asked me. "Well Yes I am. I'm here for a job interview." I replied to the chancellor

And so my job interview started and the chancellor asked me questions and he asked me what kind of job I said cooking in the school kitchen. And The chancellor wanted to test me to see how good I am. I made a chicken curry and Italian rice pudding and the chancellor was really impressed of my cooking skills.

"I am really impressed of the food and you're hired. Welcome to Duel Academy." The Chancellor said

"You mean I got the job,?" The chancellor nodded.

"Thank you so much. When should I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 if you be here at 7:30 I can show you around the school. If you are interested?" The chancellor asked me.

Yes, I would loved to thank you

When I went to my car and I drove back to my apartment and I started to make dinner for me and Atem speaking of Atem he has been over at Yusei's house he has been hanging out with my brother in the garage and helping him with the new duel runner engine programme and testing it with Jack and Crow. They have been preparing for the torment that's happening next year after Akiza have the baby.

"Hey Atem welcome home," I said to my boyfriend as he came inside of the apartment.

"Hi Chloe, How did the interview go?" Atem asked.

"The interview went well and I got the job." I explained

"That's amazing Chloe. Where about you're working?" my boyfriend asked me.

"I will be working at the Duel Academy's Kitchen."

"Wow Chloe. We have to tell your brother and the others. Oh I almost forgot. On my way back from your brothers house I went to pick up something,"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes," I nodded. I closed my eyes and he hold out my hand and he put something in my hand. "now open them."

I opened my eyes and in my hand there was an locket it was shaped as a heart. "Oh Atem, it's beautiful, I love it. Thank you." Then we kissed on the lips.

"I am glad you like it happy anniversary Chloe. Here let me put it on for you." I turned around and Atem put on the necklace for me and I looked at the mirror and I looked amazing.

Atem and I made home made Chili con carne with white rice we watched a new film called Homeward bound the incredible journey and I made Italian rice pudding and we went straight to bed together.

The Next Day.

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning and I got downstairs to make some toast and a cup of tea and I went to have a quick shower and put on clean clothes, brush my hair brush my teeth and put my socks on and write a message for Atem.

 _My dearest Atem_

 _I have to go to work I don't want to be late on my first day I made you and my brother some sandwiches and some cakes for you to take over they're in the fridge and please leave the key in the mail box and say hi to my brother for me. lot of love from Chloe xxxx_

Then I left the note on the kitchen table and I putted my shoes on and went out of the door I went in my car in the garage and I drive through the streets until I reached Duel Academy the chancellor gave me a tour around the school I arrived at 7:30 am so the chancellor can show me around the school when it was 8:00am all the student were getting to their classes and I have to get to the school kitchen and prepare the students lunch for them there's a lot to people.

Atem P.O.V

I woke up at 9:00 am I went downstairs to look for my girlfriend Chloe but when I went to the kitchen I saw a note on the kitchen table I began to read it

 _My dearest Atem_

 _I have to go to work I don't want to be late on my first day I made you and my brother some sandwiches and some cakes for you to take over they're in the fridge and please leave the key in the mail box and say hi to my brother for me. lot of love from Chloe xxxx_

After I read the note that my girlfriend left me I went to the fridge to get some bit for my breakfast. After I was eaten I went upstairs to have a quick shower and got my old clothes on and I went back downstairs to the kitchen I went to the fridge to get the sandwiches and cakes that my girlfriend Chloe prepared so I can take them over to her brothers house. I put them in the plastic box and put it in my rucksack and go to put my shoes on and went to the garage I went on my girlfriend Chloe's duel runner I drove through the streets until I reached Yusei's house. I rang the door bell. "Oh Hi Atem." Akiza answered the door. "Hi Akiza. Is Yusei here?" I asked.

"Yeah Yusei is in the garage working on the duel runner engine on the computer." Akiza replied. Akiza let me into her house. "Oh Chloe made some sandwiches and cakes for me and Yusei." I gave the box to Akiza. "Atem. How is Chloe I haven't heard from her." Akiza asked.

"Chloe is doing fine," I said to Akiza.

"That's good I was worried she didn't find herself a job." I Akiza told me she was a bit worried

"Well Chloe had a job interview yesterday,"

"And how did it go?" Akiza asked me

"And Chloe got the job." I told Akiza.

"Wow. that's great now Chloe works and she will make money and she will support you."

After I talked to Akiza I went to Yusei's garage and help him with the duel runner engine. I went to to get a cup of coffee for myself and went back to the garage and I saw Yusei still working on the computer try to find a solution to make the duel runner to work. "Hi Yusei,"

"Oh, Hey Atem. How are you and my sister?" Yusei asked how we've been

"we're doing fine. Your sister had a job interview yesterday,"

"How did her interview go?" Yusei asked me.

"It went well and Chloe got the job. and she started work today."

As we talked while we worked on the duel runner engine next year and then we took a lunch break I brought down some sandwiches and cakes that Chloe prepared the night before. And then I tested the duel runner engine. The duel runner has been making a lot of noise, then suddenly there was a warning sign on Yusei's computer "Atem. Lay off the accelerator!" Yusei shouted I laid off the accelerator.

"What's the problem Yusei?" I asked.

"The duel runner engine isn't working right we have to ask Chloe if she's not working tomorrow."

Chloe P.O.V

My boss told me what I have to make and I proved that I am really good at cooking. When Lunch time arrived all the students came to the cafeteria to get their lunch and some of them think I'm famous I said "Oh I'm not famous." and after people had their lunch it was my job to wash up and put things away and then it was our time to have lunch I had a just a anpan roll I wasn't feeling really hungry.

"Miss Fudo can I talk to you?" My boss asked me I nodded. "You worked very hard today so I decided, you to be the chief in the kitchen." my boss said. "Really so I can teach the students how to cook?" I asked and my boss nodded. "Yes so you can able to tech the students every thing you know to everyone." my boss said.

After my conversion with my boss I got off work early and I went to the car park and I went into my car I drove through the streets until I reached to the house of my adoptive Brother Yusei Fudo. I rang the door bell and my sister in-law Akiza came to the door.

"Hey Akiza," I said to my sister in-law. "Hey Chloe. How are you," Akiza asked me. "I'm doing fine. Is Atem around I want to see him and my brother." I asked. "Ok. They're in the garage still working on the engine." Akiza explained of what the are doing. "Thanks Akiza.

I went to Yusei's garage and Atem is still there. "Hey bro. Hey Atem." I said to them and they looked at me. "Hi Chloe." both Atem and Yusei said it at the same. "Jinks you owe me at soda." Atem said. I giggled. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We still working on the engine but we still have to figure out how to make the engine to work. And we really need your help Chloe." Yusei explained and asked for my help I cannot turn down a person who needs my help. "Ok I will help but we have to do it my way." I replied to my brother. After that We started to make a magical duel runner engine I call it Chloe, Yusei and Atem dragon fire duel runner engine. After spending three hours making the engine and Atem going to try the engine out. "Atem, are you sure you want to test the engine out?" I asked.

"Yes. I am sure Chloe. We spend 3 hours on making a magical duel runner engine for the torment next year and we need to see if your magic works." Atem told me. "Ok Atem, if you put it that way. Lets test it."

Atem started to test the engine and it made a wonderful sound and the engine is working. And we had a drink to celebrate the completion of the duel runner engine and after all the hard work my brother asked me to stay over for dinner and when I said I couldn't but he stole the puppy dog punt from me so I gave in and the after dinner me and Atem head back home.

"Thanks Yusei and Akiza for everything and it done me some good to be with you two." I thanked them.

"That's alright Chloe. You should come and visit more often." Yusei said to me

"Yeah I promise I come to visit when ever me and Atem have the time to visit if when I am not working." Yusei nodded and me and Atem went to my car and we waved to say good bye and we reached the tops and we had a bath and we sleep together.

I am so happy that I have amazing friends, a great family and I will always have my friends to be there to support me and my family to encourage me to be who I am Chloe Ann Fudo adoptive sister of Yusei guardian of City and Satellite also the keeper of the dragon fire and also a signer of the crimson dragon and the reason the crimson dragon chose me because I am strong, brave, selfless and I always look out for my friends and family and I always make sure they're safe so I use my magic for good instead of evil.

 _To be Continue xx_


	3. Chloe Achieved Her Enchantix Powers

**Chapter 2: Chloe Achieved Her Enchantix Powers**

Chloe P.O.V

After two months getting a new job at Duel Academy I have been teaching my new students how to cook and use different techniques and my students just love learning how to cook by me every weekend I go to my brothers house and we always have a duel so we can get stronger and he and I won two duels in a row each. But I still protect this city from evil. A year ago I gotten my charmix by believing in my family when I was in the satellite Sector for a visit they can change and I rescued three children in a fire and I was managed to find their parents and they were so grateful that I found them and I would help them to rebuild their home.

After That I still carry on to protect the city my friends and my family from evil for two years and I have been working five days a week and I have been helping Yusei and Akiza with decorating the nursery for their first born baby and Akiza is 4 months pregnant and she just found out she is having a girl so I sketched the room for what's going to look like and I am going to ask Luna and Leo to help Atem to paint the whole room and it's the same room I use when I first came to this world.

"Chloe, are you sure if we use your old room for the baby's nursery?" Akiza asked me.

"Of course you can use my old room besides I'm not will be using it." I replied

"Thank you Chloe." Akiza said to thank me for letting her and Yusei to use my old room

I went to the tops where Luna and Leo live. To ask them to help me and Atem with paint the nursery and get things for my future niece. Me, Yusei, and Akiza are very excited until my new niece comes I couldn't believe when I found out about Akiza being Pregnant I was really shocked when I heard about it.

Trix P.O.V

While in the Magix dimension in a magic school called Cloud tower school for witches there are three witches known as the Trix Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Icy have the power of ice, Darcy has the power of dark and Stormy has the power of storm and winds. They are senior witches their headmistress is Professor Griffin one of members of the company of light. And their goal is to find the keeper of the dragon fire.

"Sisters we need the dragon fire so we can summon the creatures of the dark and take over our school." Icy said to Darcy and Stormy

"Yes, but how?" Stormy asked

"By activating our whisperian crystals to see who has it and where it is."

Then the Trix summons their whisperian crystals and the saw a vision of a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and who has the mark of the Crimson Dagon and used the dragon fire three years ago. And they wasn't sure who the girl is and they do know the girl is powerful. But they are going to find out the girl is in New Domino City

"Sisters we are going to Earth." Icy told the rest of the Trix

"Great what do we need to pack?" Darcy asked Icy

"Just your toothbrush and your whisperian crystals we are going to earth."

"When we have the dragon fire nothing will stop us."

Then all three witches began their journey to find the fairy who has the dragon fire. Me Chloe Ann Fudo the fairy of the dragon fire

Back on New Domino City.

Chloe P.O.V

I arrived at the twins flat to ask them for their help. And it's been 2 years since I've seen them and even we talk and text on the phone but it's not the same I really miss Luna and Leo they are like my brother and sister to me and I can talk to the twins again face to face. I remembered that day when Trudge called me to warn me about Annalease and Adam and in order to protect the city I must protect my friends and family so I asked Luna and Leo if my friends Louise, Natasha, Callie and Lauren to lay low at their house until me and Yusei track Annalease and Adam down and defeat them in a turbo duel.

And they were sent back to the facility and the facility's security is pretty tight and they tried to get out two or three times but failed. So I can carry on of my life now I am back in this Dimension I can protect tis world and its people.

I went to work like I do five days a week and I teach student how to cook and then after work I go and visit Yusei and Akiza with Atem and we have to decorate the bedroom until Akiza's baby comes.

I rang the door bell of the apartment of Luna and Leo. "Hello. Can I help you?" Luna said.

"Luna you used that same thing from the last time. When I was here." I said

Luna use the same thing when Annalease and Adam was on the lose and they were after me and my brother and I asked them if my friends can lay low at their house so they can be safe after I told my brother and we decided to go after them to defeat them in a turbo duel and we both won and I unlocked my signer powers and I couldn't believe my eyes I was a real signer I still have the mark of the dragon on my arm and I always protect my friends and help them from evil.

"Sorry Chloe. You can come up."

Then I came up to Luna's door and rang it and Luna came to the door and she opened it.

"Hey Luna, long time no see." I said.

"Oh Chloe. It's been so long I really missed you so much. I always think of you as a older sister to me and Leo." Luna said

"Luna I really need both you and Leo your help," I said to Luna as she closed the door. "What do you need me and Leo with?" Luna asked

"I need you and Leo to help me and Atem to paint my old room for the nursery over at Yusei's place." I explained to Luna. "Of course I can help you and Atem. Aren't we Leo?" Luna said to her brother Leo

"Oh yeah." Leo said

"Well lets go."

After the chat at Luna's place I managed to drive Luna and Leo to Yusei's house and we made a start on paint the walls in pink because I told them Akiza found out she's having a baby girl. And I show my plans I made for the nursery I helped them to paint the walls in pink while the paint dry we took a break.

Yusei P.O.V

I came up to my sisters old room and I saw them painting. "Hey Chloe. What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are painting the room for my new niece and since it's going to be a girl I decided to make the walls colourful so I was thinking that I should put pictures of Ren flowers on the walls." Chloe explained to me

"Ok Chloe. Thanks for telling me Chloe." I told Chloe

"Hey Yusei. Can you give us a hand with the painting a bit later?" Atem asked me. "Ok I will give you lot a hand now." Then I grabbed a paint brush and started to paint with Luna, Leo and Atem while Chloe make pictures of Ren flowers by the time we finished it was 8:00 pm and it was time for me Atem Luna and Leo to head home.

Chloe P.O.V

"Well it's getting late. We better get home." I said to Yusei. and we waved to Akiza and Yusei goodbye. "See you Yusei." I said to him.

"Bye Chloe. You know if I am in danger Akiza will call you." Yusei said to me in case if he is in danger so I nodded.

And then I dropped Luna and Leo at their house and we went back to our home and we went to bed and we fell into a deep sleep. We woke up the next morning and I put on the news. And there was no police reports well at least the city is save and sound. I felt an new evil is coming to the city and I have to be prepared.

On the other side of the city

When three woman came to the Satellite sector and they looked for the keeper of the dragon fire which is me Chloe Ann Fudo and Fudo the Adoptive sister of Yusei Fudo.

"Here it is Satellite. Now all we have to do is find the Keeper of the Dragon fire." Icy said to Darcy and Stormy and they started their search first they went to New Domino City News paper archive to found the keeper of the dragon fire. They have been reading news paper articles for five hours.

"Icy we have been looking for hours. Can we just ask them for answers to find the keeper of the dragon fire?" Darcy said to Icy

"Ladies I found it. listen to this. 'Today there was the big torment Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup and Chloe Fudo saved the city and she defeated Miss Annalease Summerfield and Mr Adam and they have murdered Mr Atem Muto and Chloe Fudo transformed into a fairy and became the guardian of the Dragon fire. And now she is now the new signer. Written by Carly Carmine' That's what this article says and look that's the girl from the vision we had back at Cloud tower."

Two days after the Trix found out the fairy who has the power of the dragon flame. And they want to set up a trap for her by setting a fire in the RRD lab where Yusei and Atem works and to get the dragon fire from Yusei's sister

Yusei P.O.V

It's Monday and it's may and it's my third wedding Anniversary. I woke really early to go to work at the RRD lab what my father did before the reactors meltdown when I was a year old that's what my sister told me when she first came to my world and we became a family and her friends are here now to take care of her and when I met her family they thanked me to looked after her when Chloe first came to me when she was falling from the sky and Crow catches her by using his runner.

"Morning Akiza." I came to the table.

"Good morning Yusei." His wife said and they kissed their lips met

"Akiza, today it's our wedding Anniversary ." I said to Akiza

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that and I can't believe it's been three years since when we gotten married." Akiza said to me as we made breakfast together. Then I went upstairs to have a quick shower and get dressed and I got my keys and about to head out

"Akiza I'm off to work. I'll see you tonight." I said to Akiza.

"Ok Yusei, have a good day at work." Akiza said to me.

When I went to the garage and I mount my duel runner and when I reached to the science lab and I began to work on the new Enter D- Reactor for America and it will take weeks to get it and I promised Akiza I will be at the hospital when the baby comes and a man always kept his word.

Chloe P.O.V

I go out of my house and I went to my garage get into my car I drove through and I have to drop Atem at the science lab where my brother works and he's helping Yusei with the new Enter-D Reactor for America and they have been working together on the reactor and soon as it finished when Yusei and Akiza's baby comes. And of course I want to focus on work and to make sure all the student's at Duel Academy hope and a bright future that they can follow their own paths.

"Atem I will see you after work. Ok?" My boyfriend nodded.

"I won't be finish work until nine so I ask your brother to give me a ride." Atem said

Then I drove straight to Duel Academy so I won't be late and if I am late I would get fired and I won't able to find another job I would be a house wife to Atem but I don't be a burden to him and besides I have my friends and I have been visiting my parents, my older sister and my grandmother sometime when I have the chance to visit and my friends come over for a girls night sometimes.

Icy P.O.V

Me, Darcy and Stormy came to the science lab in disguises and when they reached to the reactor site and it was noon and some of them have gone to lunch but Yusei didn't he stayed to keep on working on the reactor during his lunch break.

"We are going to set a trap for the fairy who proceeds the dragon fire and when she get here and we will take the dragon fire and no one will stop us." I said

"Yeah let's do it." Stormy said to Icy and Darcy

"Darcy will you do the honor. Of setting a fire here." I said Darcy nodded

Akiza P.O.V

Just then Darcy cast a spell to set the building on fire then the fire alarm went off and most of the scientists managed to get out and so as Atem managed to get out but Yusei is still in the building full of fire. And Atem called Akiza.

"Hello this is Akiza," I said as I answer my phone I work at the flower with Chloe's friends.

"Akiza. It's Atem,"

"oh hi Atem. What's up?" I said to Atem on the phone

"you need to call Chloe."

"Why did something happened?"

"YUSEI IS IN THE BUILDING AND IT'S ON FIRE SHE NEEDS TO SAVE HIM!"

"What? Are you serious if you are I will tell Chloe while she's at work." I said

"I am not joking around with you."

"Alright I believe you I will call Chloe right now and she will save the baby's father."

"Thanks Akiza see you soon."

Then I gone on my contacts until I found Chloe and I pressed on her mobile number and I put my phone on my ear and if she answer.

Chloe P.O.V

When I was on my lunch break I was checking my messages and then Akiza was calling me while I was texting Takumi to see how he and the band have been doing and I told him I might get married to Akiza. I answered my phone call.

"Hello this is Chloe," As I answered my phone

"Chloe it's me," As I recognize the person's voice.

"Akiza I am so glad you called. How are you and my friends?" I asked

"Chloe, Atem just called me that there's a fire in the RRD lab and your brother is in it."

"What! Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes Atem told me all of it. Please you have to save him." Akiza said in a frightful voice.

"Don't worry Akiza, I will save Yusei I don't want to lose him ether. I am on it Akiza."

"Thank you Chloe. But please hurry."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

After I talked to Akiza I went straight to the Chancellor's office to tell him that my brother is in danger he I caught in the fire at the lab I always put my friends and family first before myself because I am selfless when I opened the door the chancellor is siting at his desk looking through his paper work.

"Good afternoon Chancellor. May I come in?" I asked and he nodded

"What can I do for you Miss Fudo?"

"My sister-in law called me during my lunch break and she said my brother is caught in a fire in the science lab and my brother is in real danger I really need to save him." As I explained what happened on the phone with Akiza.

"Do what you have to do Miss Fudo. I get Heitmann to cover for you while you are gone." The Chancellor said to me to find someone to cover for me.

"Thank you Chancellor so much." I thanked the Chancellor.

"Your very welcome. Now go." my boss told me.

Then I ran to the car park and I went in to my car and I drove my car as fastest I can when I reached to the science lab the building is still on fire and I have to do something to save my brother.

"It's time for me to transform. Chloe magic winx!"

My clothes changed My Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of my chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under my skirt and light blue ankle boots. I also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around my arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. my wings are cyan with teal tips.

The Media is already broadcasting about my brother on the news and Carly's rival is there Angela Rains so I flew and I was managed to get inside the burning building to find Yusei.

"Yusei! where are you!?" I looked and I found Yusei on the ground and can barely breathe because of all the smoke.

"Chloe you have to go and save yourself the fire is full of dark magic" Yusei said.

Just then Yusei and I heard an evil laugh but I hoped it's not my ex-friends because they broke out of prison once and me and my brother stopped them by defeating them in a turbo duel and Trudge took them back to the facility. Just then we saw three women floating.

"Well, well, well. If it's the famous Chloe Ann Fudo." One of the three women

"I know you three you're the Trix Icy, Darcy and Stormy." I said as I said their names.

"You got that right. Now let we show what the Trix can do." Icy said to me and my brother then Icy froze my brother's legs and Darcy hipper ties him turning his eyes dark as well, and I have to save him or he will die.

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! Dragon fire shield. Now you have to leave and never come back to New Domino City. Spear of the dragon destroy the Trix and take them to oblivion." The three witches were destroyed and they were after my powers.

"Yusei we have to get out of here." I told him trying to get him off the floor. But he couldn't move.

"Chloe you have to get out of here and save yourself." Yusei said to me to save myself but there's no way I'm leaving without him

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING YOU I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU! What's happening?" Then my fairy form transformation changed into a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at my neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with my fairy dust pendent on it. My wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. My hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. I have yellow brown highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. I has also discarded my cyan coloured boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of my head in addition to earrings of the same coloured and shape. my arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

"Chloe you're an Enchantix fairy now." Yusei said to me.

"I Guess it's time to activate my fairy dust. Chloe Enchantix fairy dust." Then I was able to put out the fire and bring back Yusei's eye sight.

"Come on Yusei let's get out of here. And I have to get you in hospital." Yusei and I managed to get out.

"Atem go and call an ambulance Yusei is going to need oxygen." I told Atem and my boyfriend nodded and he called the hospital. The ambulance came and the paramedics brought out an oxygen mask so my brother can breathe.

After all that was over I told Atem and Akiza what happened in the fire and I fight against the witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy and I was able to save Yusei and achieved my Enchantix powers by saving someone from my own world. And Akiza was glad that Yusei is alright and so am I.

"Guys we should take Yusei to the hospital to make sure his breathing is back to normal." I said to Akiza and Atem.

They all nodded then Yusei and Akiza gotten in my car with me and Atem and I drove Yusei to the hospital and while I was driving the car Yusei was asleep and that battle I had with Trix have wiped him out at least I saved him and he was in that fire for a long time when I fought those witches and with my Enchantix I can fight anything.

When we arrived at the hospital the doctors done a check up just in case if something wrong when his test results came up and there's still smoke in his lungs I use my healing powers to get the smoke out of his lungs and the doctor said he have to spend two days at the hospital.

Two days Later

Today Yusei is getting discharged from the hospital I have to pick him up after work and people is rebuilding the science lab because the fire did some serious damage when the Trix tried to take my powers away but there's no way for them to hurt my brother and get a way with it.

I got up, get dressed, make breakfast for me and Atem. Atem always get up after I have a shower or a bath anyway after we eaten I dropped Atem to help the people of new domino to rebuild the science lab and then I went straight to work at Duel Academy.

Then I start doing the register to make sure my students are in or not if they're not they have to be absent. But all of my students are here we were making lunch for the governors to see how good my class is and the governors were really impressed with my students. After I finished work I picked up Atem from the lab and we went to the hospital to get my brother now he has recovered after the fight with the Trix.

"Hey Yusei, how are you feeling?" I asked Yusei and he was siting on his hospital bed.

"Hey Chloe, I feel a little better than before. How was work?" My brother asked me. "It was alright. I better get you home besides Atem is waiting for us in the car." I told Yusei as we left the hospital and we gotten into my car and I took Yusei home and I told him what happened with the Trix two days ago and why they were after me I told the boys 'The witches only set the fire as a trap as bait for Yusei so they can take away my magic.' I was really scared I might lose Yusei.

When I reached Yusei and Akiza was already at home and she was so happy to see Yusei I told her he is still a little shaken up I also told all he need a good few days of her cooking and some sleep. Then Atem and I went to the store to get a bit of shopping for the fridge and freezer then we went back home and I gotten started on dinner while Atem has a shower. Meanwhile I was preparing the dinner I heard a knock.

"Coming! Oh. Hey Louise." I said to my old friend as I opened my door.

"Hey Chloe. Can I come in?" Louise asked me. I nodded Louise came into my house and I shut the door and I went back to the kitchen to finish the dinner.

"So Louise. Why are you here.?" I asked and she showed me the today's newspaper. "Take a look of this."

'There was a fire in New Domino City's science Lab and once again the world was save by your own average adult Chloe Fudo by saving the fortune cup champion Yusei Fudo.' When I read yesterdays paper I was really shocked of what I read the news paper.

"I better head off." Louise said as she about to leave. "Louise," then Louise turned around. "thank you for coming to see me." Louise nodded.

"Your welcome Chloe. I hope we can meet up again?" Louise said to me as she going to the front door. "Yeah we can go shopping in two weeks." I said to Louise as she went out.

"Yeah if you are not working we can able to hang out." Louise said to me as we made plans to go shopping. "I have weekends off so I can make plans one of those days so we can go shopping." I said to Louise. "Ok, I see you later."

Louise left my house I quickly went back to the kitchen and start dishing up the dinner and I set the table. Then Atem came out of the bathroom and he was in his indoors clothes it was better off then seeing him naked.

"Atem. Dinner's ready!" I shouted to Atem and he came downstairs and sat at the table. We began to eat.

"Chloe dinners taste good as always." Atem said about my cooking.

"Aw, thanks Atem." I thanked Atem saying a good opinion about my amazing cooking.

I have been cooking since I was ten ever since that day I always dreamed to be a chef just like my mum and my dream came true. I was proud that I did that, and I now live with Atem and we still together we feel like we're are a family we have been together for three years.

After we finished eating I took our plates and glasses and I got started on the washing up the dishes there is a lot of things to be done.

"Chloe I'll help you dry the dishes and after that I will try to fix your duel runner." Atem said to me he is helping me out.

"Thanks Atem I really owe you one." I said to Atem and we did what jobs we have to do after I washed up I went to do the washing I went to the washing machine and I put all our clothes separate I have to do the white washing first and then I have to do some other stuff.

 _To be continued_


	4. Powers Return

**Chapter 3: Powers Return**

Chloe P.O.V

It's been two months since the battle I had with the Trix and saving Yusei and the city and I have been working so hard to make a better life for my friends, my family and my boyfriend Atem I want to get married and have kids but I have to agree to marry Atem first and I love Atem so much even when one of my darkness hours and when I felt alone I always have Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Kalin, Atem, Louise, Natasha, Callie, Ruby and Lauren.

I woke up its a Saturday mourning I don't have work and Atem is having a day off work to spend time with me and I hope he say he loves me so much and maybe we can be a family like Yusei and Akiza. And it wasn't for me saving Yusei he would be dead and Yusei was been held in the hospital for two days and I was so glad he was alright. When I went to the hospital to pick up Yusei and take him home and I told Akiza he needs two days of rest and he will be good as new.

I went down stairs to make breakfast for the two of us me and Akiza are going clothes shopping for her baby it is due in three months time and I have been spending time with my friends and my boyfriend Atem. Speaking of which me and Atem are going to a Trapnest concert I brought the tickets a month ago and I want to see Reira sing and see Takumi again they're are doing the end of tour Concert and we go back stage passes so we can see them and they will be partying all night that day and I talked to Atem about it and he said "Yeah I want to hang out the friends you met at the team 5D's celebration and the party of your return." he said to me a week a go and I agreed.

It's Sunday July 8th and it's the last Trapnest concert that me and Atem are going to see and I asked the Chancellor if I could take a few days off so I can spend time with Atem. And I am helping Atem putting up the crib for my new niece and I have been doing odd jobs here and there and I always protecting this city and all the people who lives here both city and satellite my friends, my brother, Akiza, and all of my loved ones and there's one thing that I always do I inspire people to believe there's a brighter future in store for all.

'Good Morning. It's Sunday July 8th and it's time for music J bringing you funky mix the latest hits and your favorite classics we begin from a video of a new band raping it there first ever nation wide tour right here in New Domino City Trapnest.' The woman on the TV said when I saw Reira singing starless night on the left was Takumi, on the right there was Ren at the back there was Naoki in my mind I said to myself 'I can't wait to see you guys again I haven't seen you guys for months. And I know you guys been away on tour and after the concert me and my boyfriend Atem will hang out with you guys at the end of the tour party.'

Then after I watched the news I began making breakfast for me and Atem after we had our breakfast then I felt full of positive energy then after me and Atem have our breakfast then me and Atem gone to Yusei's house to hang out and when me and Atem got to Yusei's place. There was a note left for me and Atem.

To Chloe and Atem,

Akiza and I have gotten a phone call from Sector Security Headquarters that Trudge believes my mom is still alive I haven't seen my mom for twenty five years and I always wanted to know what she did before the reactor had a meltdown so meet me at HQ and Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow and Akiza will be there see you there. Oh and Chloe you can finally meet my mom so we can be a proper family.

From Yusei Fudo (your brother).

"It looks like we have to head to the Sector Security Bureau." Atem said. Then we got back into my car then we went through the streets of New Domino City. Then we managed to reach at the Sector Security Bureau and Yusei, Akiza and all of his and my friend are waiting outside.

"Hey guys," I said to them as me and Atem gotten out of my car.

"Hey Chloe. So Yusei what is the big idea that you make us to come here?" Leo said. Then we all went inside of the public security Bureau then we all went into the public security Bureau cafeteria.

Then a woman came in and she might be Yusei's mom and it's been about twenty five years since my brother last saw his mom and dad when he was a baby he was a year old back then and it must been really hard for him growing up without parents he is in the same situation with Rebecca Jackson and Annalease they grew up without their birthmother. And Rebecca Jackson and her older sister when through tough times together and they lived with their foster mother and now they have a bright future and plus that what I want for my friends to have a very bright future and they can be anything and so as the kids that Crow used to take care of.

Kimi P.O.V.

What am I doing here? I promised myself I would never return here, for everyone I loved had died here during the Zero Reverse. I had been away on a research trip far away when it happened. I had then made my home where my research was taking place, vowing to never return to New Domino City. But now, I was sitting in an office of the New Domino City police force just because Director Lazar said that I had unfinished paperwork that made it official that I was no longer a citizen of New Domino City and that I must finish them in order for me to remain away. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Director Goodwin.

I straightened up as I heard voices and footsteps approaching. "Why are we here Trudge? You know I don't want Akiza going out with the baby's due date coming up so soon." I heard a young man's voice ask.

"Honey, you know I'm fine. It should be Chloe you're worried about. She's been worried about the city ever since she gotten her Enchantix powers. And Chloe has not been sleeping well since she saved you from those witches two months ago." A woman's voice retorted.

"I'm standing right here." A depressed voice commented. "We know." everyone said "And doesn't help that my powers needs to strengthen and plus my dueling skills needs a bit of work."

"Loosen up Chloe, I can see it in your eyes that you haven't been sleeping well." A teasing voice piped up.

I heard Trudge's deep rumbling laughter, "That we will, that we will. As for why you're here, Director Lazar has set up a special surprise for you that I think you're going to like. The person in here may very well as like it too." He said as he opened the door and nine people filed in, including Trudge. The shortest two were blue haired opposite gender twins, a girl with blonde hair, the other girl had hazel eyes and had light brown hair, then there's a girl with light red hair, the last girl also had blonde hair and she wore a purple hair band one had orange spiked hair with two golden marks under his eyes, a taller one man with purple eyes, another man was extremely tall with blond hair, and the only one who was taller than him was a young woman with a golden mark on her left check and shoulder and ankle, which were visible due to her sandals and tank top. She also had a mark shaped like a heart. The last woman had redish hair and her belly was round with pregnancy and a young man with raven black spiky hair with golden stripes running through it and a golden marker was under his left eye. His hair looked so much like my husband.

The raven haired young man gasped as he looked at me. He pointed at me and turned towards Trudge asking, "Is it really her? Is she really my mother? The one shown in the picture?"

Wait a minute, could this young man really be my son? Could this be my Yusei? "What picture?" I asked.

He pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed it to me. It was a picture of my husband, me, and my son. "Yusei?" I whispered. "Yusei Fudo?"

He grinned with a happy smile and nodded, "Yeah Mom, it's me. And these are my friends and family, that is Louise, Natasha, Ruby, Callie, Lauren, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Atem, Chloe, my adopted sister, and Akiza, my wife. Akiza is carrying my first child, and your first grandchild." He sat down and told me the story of his life. How he his father saved him, how he was a signer, about Goodwin, Chloe, and so much more, and I told him my story as well. At last, our family was whole.

"Wow, Yusei it must been very hard of you growing up," I said to my son.

"Yeah it was but it all changed when I met Chloe we first came friends then after she was kidnapped I went to Trudge to help me to find her then after we found Chloe she was in the old facility and she was hurt really bad and Trudge took her to the hospital while I gotten cleaned up and I told my wife and my friends that Chloe was sixteen years old and when we gotten to the hospital the doctor told us she was still as sleep and she was in a coma for a month and when she told us she was in the character spirit world that was a couple years ago so Chloe dueled her ex friends and won then they tried to kill her but she was protected by her Character spirit friends to save her only one of her friends took the shot,"

"really. Who was it?" I asked my son. "It was Atem Chloe's boyfriend then she unleashed her true powers her anger was so great and she was able to transformed into a fairy and gotten her new power she was crying when Atem was unconscious then Chloe said that she loves him then I witness her healing powers and it was incredible and I never experienced that kind of power. And I was really proud of my sister after she saved the city. Two months ago my sister saved me from the three witches who were after her powers but the science lab was on fire caused by the witches and she risked her life to save me to make sure I would be alright but I was stuck at the hospital for two days and Chloe used her healing powers to get the smoke out of my lungs when I gotten to the hospital and plus she gotten her Enchantix powers while we were still in that fire."

My son explained my adoptive daughter's powers and what she did for my son and for her friends and I am proud that my son told me everything. Also I am proud of my adoptive daughter saving my sons life so he can be a father what my husband used be before he died and I would have seen my son say his first word see him taking his first steps going to pre school, middle school, high school, college, getting his job, being there for his wedding and also meeting Chloe when she first came here to my son.

Chloe P.O.V

Later that same day after I met my adoptive mother it was time for the Trapnest concert me and Atem have gotten back stage passes and front row seats we got there at five forty five and I brought a poster and of the Trapnest concert. The concert started at five minutes past six then the concert began on the left I saw Takumi, at the back there was Naoki, on the right there was Ren, and Reira was right at the front. Then the music started and I can't wait to hear Reira sing.

Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu

Hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru

Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku

Subete ga ima hajimaru to

Can you feel it now

Can you feel it now

Nami ni nomi komareta you ni

Pulling on my heart

Pulling on my heart

Iki wo tome te wo nobashite

Baby kono sekai wa

Kinou to wa chigau

Anata no koto shika mienai

Baby my wish on a wing

Kono sora wo saite

Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de

Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen

Mayowazu Anata e hashiru no ni

Tachi sukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku

Marude nagai tabi no you de

Can you feel it now

Can you feel it now

Toki wa mujou ni nagarete ku

Pulling on my heart

Pulling on my heart

Kono omoi toki hanashite

Baby mou mirai mo

Yakusoku mo iranai

Anata ga soko ni iru dake de

Baby my wish on a wing

Kono koe wo tobase

Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete

Do you feel me?

Do you feel me now?

Baby kono sekai wa

Kinou to wa chigau

Anata no koto shika mienai

Baby my wish on a wing

Kono sora wo saite

Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de

Baby mou mirai mo

Yakusoku mo iranai

Anata ga soko ni iru dake de

Baby my wish on a wing

Kono koe wo tobase

Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete

That song I heard it before from my world the song was from Nana the song is called 'Wish' and I always listen to that song almost every day at college and at home but even my sing wasn't that good back then but I always try my very best.

It keeps coming back to me

I remember this pain

It spreads across my eyes

Everything is dull

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling

It pushes me far far away

I can't understand

Everything is blue

Can you hear me out there?

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

I'm gazing from the distance and

I feel everything pass through me

I can't be alone right now

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

I'm lost in a deep winter sleep

I can't seem to find my way out alone

Can you wake me

I know when I let it in

It hides love from this moment

So I guard it close

I watch the moves it makes

But it gets me, but it gets me

I wish I could understand how I

Could make it disappear, make it disappear

Anyone out there hear me now?

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now

I can't be alone right now

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

Please make it all go away

Am I ever gonna feel myself again?

I hope I will

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

I'm gazing from the distance and

I feel everything pass through me

I can't be alone right now

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

I'm lost in a deep winter sleep

I can't seem to find my way out alone

Can you wake me

That song is called Winter sleep and I wrote that song back in my world aswell and I always listen to that song aswell recorded butterflies.

Recorded butterflies in the twilight

Sneak out the closet

kioku wa yasashisugite zankoku

Quietly stealing the magic

From my view

samenai yume alone

Stay with me tonight

kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni

Stay with me tonight

furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku

Reflect my eyes

I bury it in my back garden

Cover it with sticks and leaves

kakushita itami no koe afurete

Pink avalanches crash down

And seal my eyelids

kogoeta mama no my heart

Stay with me tonight

nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu

Stay with me tonight

hikari uke omoidasasete

Hold me

Stay with me tonight

anata to nara ame ni mo utareyou

Stay with me tonight

kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni

Stay with me tonight

furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku

Reflect my eyes

Stay with me tonight

nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu

Stay with me tonight

hikari uke omoidasasete

Hold me

I love listen to Starless night back in my world whenever I am alone in my room I love singing that song

I reached into the sky

Omoi wa todokanakute

Chiisaku sora ni kieta

Irotoridori no fuusen

I'm alone

Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo

Sotto tsunaide kureta

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai

Kanjitai anata no nukumori

Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai

Tsunaida anata no te wo

Sometimes we fall apart

Okubyou ni natte shimau kedo

Kitto hito wa soko kara nanika wo mitsuke daseru hazu

Take my hand

Moroku fukanzen na futari dakara

Zutto te wo tsunaide iru

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo

Shinjitai anata no nukumori

Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa

You are my shining star

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai

Kanjitai anata no nukumori

Tears falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai

Tsunaida anata wo

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo

Shinjitai anata no nukumori

Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa

You are my shining star

You are my shining star

When the concert was over me and Atem going to get something to eat before we go back stage after we eaten we went back inside and we went back stage we showed the staff our back stage passes and we managed to get through the security. We looked around to find the door where the sign says 'Trapnest' but we can't find it.

"Excuse us, can you tell us where we can find the door it says Trapnest we kinda lost." I asked the security guard.

"Sure if you go down this hall the door will be on your right." the security guard told us the directions. "Thank you." I thanked the security guard before walking away with Atem by holding his hand. We followed the security guards directions and we found the door that says 'Trapnest' and I can't wait to see Takumi, Naoki, Reira, and Ren again it's been a year since I last saw the it was at New years eve party was held at the sector security Bureau and Trapnest was performing for all the scientists and people who work at the security Bureau. I knocked on the door then someone came to the door and answer it and the person came to the door is Takumi.

"Hey Chloe it's been a long time," Takumi said to me and he hugged me.

"It's been so long. Takumi this is my boyfriend Atem Muto. Atem this is Takumi Ichinose he is the one I met few years ago at the big party." I introduced Takumi and Atem to each other

"It good to meet you Mr Ichinose," Atem shacked Takumi's hand

"Nice to meet you, please call me Takumi." Takumi said to my boyfriend and letting me and Atem in and me, Naoki, Reira, Ren, Takumi have some catching up to do later that night we all were at the end of the tour party and I told what me and Atem have been up to and I told them Yusei was in the fire and I rescued him from the clutches of the three witches and saved him and achieved my Enchantix powers.

"Chloe," Atem called my name.

"Yes, Atem," I turned to my boyfriend

"I wanted to ask you this." Atem kneel down on one leg and took out a velvet box from his jacket and revealed a diamond ring I am shocked.

"Is that what I think it is?" I hope he ask me to marry him.

"Chloe Ann Fudo, will you marry me?" Atem asked me.

"Yes. Of course I will." and me and Atem kissed.

All of the members of Trapnest celebrate not only the end of the tour but the engagement of Atem Muto and Chloe Fudo.

To be continue


	5. Labor Day

**Chapter 4: Labor Day**

Chloe P.O.V.

It's been three months since Atem asked me to marry him and we are getting married until next year during June on the 6th and it's October 8th we have about eight months to go until my wedding and Akiza is now nine months pregnant and the baby is not until for at least two weeks last week me and Akiza did some shopping for baby clothes when she still was eight months and I love to spend time with Akiza, Atem and I have been sorting things out for the wedding like invites, venue, band, reception, dress, maid of honor, best man and flowers. It's been three months since I last saw Takumi and the rest of the band the last time I saw them was at the Trapnest concert and at the party that's when Atem proposed to me I was really happy that I agreed to marry him and they are really busy on tour and they are coming back a month before my wedding. Well today Yusei asked me to look after Akiza while he is at work and I asked the chancellor if I could have some time off a couple days to keep an eye on my family I told him the reason why because I need to protect my family and friends from harm and if the Trix comes back and threatened my family and my friends they have no idea who they are dealing with and I wouldn't stand by and do nothing while my family and friends suffer I had to do something to protect both city and Satellite so I won't let my character spirit friends and my other friends down. And it's my job to protect the people in the city and Satellite safe from danger even when Yusei was caught in the fire when the Trix attacked the New Domino city Science lab and Yusei was trying to find a way out but I had to save him and with my courage and friendship I was able to get my Enchantix powers and rescue him and quickly take him to the hospital to make sure if he's going to be alright if it wasn't for me I wouldn't safe him my brother.

And with that her mind went blank. It took me a second to process what she meant, but when I did I bolted upstairs to where Akiza had been sitting in her room sowing new outfits for the baby. I was the only person home at the time, Yusei and Atem was at work, and Kimi, or mom, was out shopping, so I wasn't surprised when the name Akiza called my name instead one of theirs. She called it when I had just reached the doorway.

"Well, you were quick." She panted. "Know how to drive a car?"

"Well yeah I took my driving test when I was in college. But what is it Akiza?" I asked Akiza

Then another contraction hit Akiza and she clutched her abdomen with her hand and I realized the baby is coming.

"The baby is coming and we need to go to the hospital." I nodded. "Right. Where's the bag of all the stuff?" I asked Akiza as she breathing through her contractions.

"It's in the baby's room." Then I rushed to the baby's room and get the bag from the wardrobe. And ran back to Akiza and help her getting down stairs and help her getting her into my car and I make sure all the doors are locked and then I called Atem on my mobile to get Yusei come the hospital as soon as they can because Akiza gone into labor. When we arrive at the hospital I checked Akiza in and the nurse put Akiza in a wheelchair and the nurse took Akiza to the delivery room.

When Yusei, Atem and our friends came at the hospital I told them about Akiza her water broke when we were still in the house about two hours ago and I told Yusei that Akiza need him in the delivery room then Yusei went to the delivery room to support Akiza. While me, Atem and the rest of our friends wait in the waiting room.

Atem P.O.V.

Everyone except Yusei waited in the waiting room as we waited for the baby to be born. He, of course, being the father, got to be in the delivery room. We were waiting, of course, but that didn't mean that we were sitting still and being patient. Jack was getting ticked off about every little detail that he didn't like, Crow was looking through his deck (I was told this is normally what he did when he was forced to wait for something he couldn't control), Natasha tapped and worked vigorously on her computer doing who knows what, Leo, who had a matured a little bit, but not much, was hopping up and down around the room wondering what the baby's name would be, Luna actually sat still and waited, Trudge couldn't be here do to his job, but he texted us every five minutes for any new information, that went ditto for Mina, Kimi kept on talking in excited voice about how she was going to finally have a grandchild, and I paced the room as I waited for my fiancé's sibling's arrival. As for Chloe, she sat her chair with a blank look on her face and she occasionally muttered to herself.

I noticed this after an hour or two of waiting and I thought she was starting to have a relapse. I didn't want her to go back to the pitiful state she had been in only a few months ago, especially not with our wedding only eight months away. "Chloe, can you snap out of it. Please don't go back there." I pleaded as I gripped the arm rests of her chair and looked into her blank eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. At the check-ups the doctors said the baby was perfectly healthy through the developmental stages and that the delivery should be fast and easy."

Every turned towards me as they heard me talked to her and they finally noticed Chloe's blank face, but before anyone could add their words to mine, Chloe's eyes focused on me and she said, "It's okay Atem, I'm never going back there, ever. I was just mentally talking to the Character spirits. I didn't want to creep anyone out by talking aloud to them."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I finally took a break from sitting and plopped down in the seat next to Chloe. "Next time, do you think you can warn us before? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I asked with seriousness.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry, love." She apologized and she leaned closer to me, "Will this make up for it?" She promptly kissed me on the lips and I embraced her.

"Ugh." Jack grumbled. "This is why I've never been interested in a love life. I couldn't deal with the kissy goo-goo junk and having kids thing. Do have any clue how much kids cost? And they are so annoying too!"

"Hey! I'm so not annoying!" Leo whined.

"Leo, would you stop it." Luna scolded. "You're being immature."

"See? I rest my case."

I smiled. "If I recall Jack, we were a kids too once."

"I know, but I probably was the only kid in the world that wasn't annoying." He grumbled.

Crow grunted in disagreement.

"I suppose your disinterest in love is why you started dating Carly Jack?" Chloe suddenly brought up.

We all turned and stared at Jack in shock. "You're dating Carly?" Atem asked, finally turning his attention away from his electronic device.

Jack grinded his teeth and asked, "How did you know? How long have you known?"

"I knew for a month before I went to work. I saw you and Carly behind the café eating and making out at private table." Chloe grinned. "I even have pictures over at my house."

Jack growled and said, "I'm leaving to get some fresh air.", as he stormed out of the room.

Crow looked at Chloe with respect and said, "You still need to teach that trick."

"What trick?" I asked.

"Chloe is like an expert on how to mess with Jack. When she first met him she managed to make him pass out once. I asked that very day to teach me how to do that, but with how crazy our lives have been she has never really gotten the chance." Crow explained. "She can make him pass out with a few words or tick him off so badly that he'd have a very hard time trying not to argue or fight with her. The bad thing was it took a couple of failed tries to figure that last part out. Chloe has the tongue of a snake and even when she was smaller than Jack, she could beat him in a fair fight, even when he was angry. Jack has learned that in order to win a fight with her, you have to take her surprise and fight dirty. If you only do one of them, you've pretty much lost."

I thought back to the night Chloe had been taken. Those crooks had taken her by surprise and fought dirty. "Oh yeah, I can see what you mean."

Just then a doctor came in. "Are you the party waiting for Akiza?" She asked.

We all stood up and Kimi said, "Yes."

The doctor smiled and said, "Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl and the mother is doing well too."

We all cheered.

"I can only let relatives of the parents in right now. Anyone not blood related can come and visit the child tomorrow."

Chloe frowned. Kimi noticed and asked, "What about Chloe? She's not blood related to Yusei, but she's his adopted sister and my adoptive daughter? And also she save my son twice."

The doctor smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry; I forgot that you and Yusei weren't related. You two are pretty much viewed as blood relatives due to your closeness with him. I'll also let your fiancé in. And it's an honor to meet the hero of they city. Just don't tell my boss." The doctor said as she winked and left the room, leading us to Akiza's room.

Akiza was sitting on her hospital bed looking tired but rather pleased with herself, while Yusei rocked his little girl back and forth gently. The baby was asleep when we entered and Yusei put a finger his mouth indicating that we should be quiet. He then gently handed the baby to Chloe and she took the small figure wrapped in the pink blanket. She pulled the blanket a little further from the small being's mouth and took a small gasp. "She's beautiful, Akiza." The baby had short and wet black hair that stuck to its head. Its face looked so soft and its little fingers were curled up underneath her chin. Her little eyes then opened and she looked at Chloe with wonder with her mother's eyes.

"What her name?" I whispered.

"Her name is Kairi. Kairi Fudo." Akiza responded.

"That name is perfect and it totally fits my new niece." Chloe said as she was holding her niece

Then Kairi started crying then Chloe began to sing the big Dango family song she sang from the heart her singing is as beautiful as the night sky she is determined to keep both dimension's and both spirit worlds safe she always keep her friends and family safe from evil like the time she saved Yusei from the witches and she also dueled Annalease and Adam for the fate of the world.

 _'Dango, dango, dango, dango, Big dango family_

 _The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango_  
 _The Mid-Autumn Festival dango tends to dream a little_  
 _The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer_  
 _Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s_

 _The baby dango is always within happiness_  
 _The aged dango has its eyes narrowed_

 _The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring_  
 _They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together_  
 _The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon_  
 _Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

 _The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring_  
 _They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together_  
 _The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon_  
 _Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too'_

After Chloe sang to Kairi and Kairi fell back to sleep when the nurse came in and checked on Kairi and Akiza and then we all went home it's been a big day and all the scientists have to help rebuild the lab those witches caused five months ago and if it wasn't for my fiancé Chloe he whole building would burn down to the ground and it would take three and a half years to rebuild the whole science lab and also if it wasn't for Chloe my future brother in law would not able to see his daughter's birth.

"Chloe about the wedding," I said to Chloe

"Oh yeah, I've decided my maid of honor is Natasha,"

"why Natasha babe?"

"because she is my best friend." I said about Natasha

"Fair enough. Who's the bridesmaids?"

"I've chosen Louise, Callie, Rebecca Jackson, Lauren, Luna and plus Reira." Chloe told me

"Ok Chloe we have to get your wedding dress and I have to get my suit during the week."

Chloe and I have been busy getting things ready for our wedding and now Chloe got a new niece before the wedding and we are going to invite Takumi, Reira, Naoki, Ren, Louise, Natasha, Callie, Lauren, Liam, Rebecca Jackson, Charlotte, Laura, Sam, Jodie, Jessica, Bobbie, Rebecca Thomas, Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow, the twins Jack and Thomas, Akiza, Yusei, Kairi, Martha, Trudge, Mina, Kalin, and my fiancé's adoptive mother Kimi.

Chloe called Takumi to ask him and the band if they can come to the wedding and perform some romantic love music and the band said they can come and they will perform for the wedding and we are inviting Trudge and Mina because if it wasn't for them Yusei wouldn't found her in the old facility prison. Chloe and I have been together for three years and I proposed to Chloe from July 8th at the end of the tour party and we wasn't celebrating the end of the tour we also celebrating the engagement of the former Pharaoh of Egypt and the hero of the city also the bridge both Yusei's dimension and Chloe's dimension.

Chloe has always been there for me whenever we couldn't understand each other back when I was still a character spirit and she had the gift to communicate with the character spirits when she was twelve years old she discovered this gift after her dad moved out on her she was really heartbroken and confused she was never the same I gave the courage she need to be herself and to make new friends, friends she will have for the rest of her life she wouldn't be the duelist she is without my help, and she came so far where she is now and we first became friends when we were twelve then we started dating when we were in year 9 we were fourteen and we broke up right before the school prom in our last semester at Castledon and Chloe asked if we can just be friends but I had to accept it then I went back to Egypt to look after my people after graduation day and we were never apart we are connected with a bond that will never be broken.

After we done with the invitations we had a quick dinner and we went to bed it has been a big day for us and we have to talk to Takumi on the phone for the band at the wedding and we had to think of the venue and a whole other stuff but we have been engaged for three months.

I still remember like it we yesterday we were spending the whole day together and we found out my fiancé's adoptive mother is still alive and we went to the Sector Security Bureau and we got to meet her and Yusei explained how Chloe saved the city and Yusei from the Trix, Annalease and Adam they were filled full of pure evil and madness and if it wasn't for Chloe the whole world would be in chaos and there wouldn't be anyone to help and save them and protect them from evil that was coming at least I warned her back in the Character spirit world.

And after we met Kimi we went to the Trapnest concert and after it was finished we went backstage I met Reira, Takumi, Naoki, and Ren that night before we went to the end of the tour party and we were having a great time before I proposed to Chloe I asked Yusei if I can marry his sister and he said I can marry Chloe and he gave me the engagement ring when he went the old rector site a few months back he found his mothers engagement ring on the ground in the science lab of when his dad was still alive working in the lab working about the Planetary Particle and I think that how Yusei got his name but when he found the ring he also found a family photo of his parents and himself when he was a baby and he told me about the story of how he found out his parents were scientists of the first Enter-D Reactor.

After Yusei told me about his parents and I also asked for his blessing for me and Chloe and he gave his blessing to Chloe and I were still at the end of the tour party I proposed to Chloe and she was really shocked and I am finally marrying the girl of my dreams but I have been dating Chloe for about three years and it was the happiest day of my life when I asked Chloe to go out with me after her duel with Annalease and Adam back at the end of the tour party the Trapnest band were celebrating my and Chloe's engagement especially Reira was so happy that one of her friends she met at the Team 5D's party is getting married soon and all the other members of the band congratulated me on my proposal to Chloe and I am finally happy that me and Chloe are now getting married. And maybe we could have kids and we can teach our kids how to control their powers.


	6. Chloe & Atem Wedding Day

**Chapter 5: Chloe and Atem's Wedding Day**

Chloe P.O.V.

Today was the day! Today is 6th June. Today was going to be the happiest day of my life. I was going to marry Atem the love of my life I have preparing for years for this day I can marry the man of my dreams so after me and Atem get married we can have kids of our own

I was jittery with excitement. "You look beautiful." Kimi whispered in my ear as she placed the wedding veil on my head.

I had rose red lipstick on my lips, an light purple eye-shadow on my eyelids, a slight blush on my cheeks, and eye liner to emphasize my long and thick eyelashes. My wedding dress was a princess fit and was the traditional white, except for the last row of frills which were an light purple. My wedding veil was much longer than my hair and dragged a few feet on the ground. The veil itself was the traditional white as well, except for the tiara that kept it in place. The tiara was sliver with diamonds. And underneath my veil was my hair in a long intricate braid that reached down to the middle of my thigh.

"Thank you... Mother." I had never called Kimi mother before, and the shock was obvious on her face.

"You honor me with that title, Chloe. I hope I can fulfill the role it implies."

"You have already. You have treated me like I'm your real daughter, and you watched and kept an almost constant vigil over me when I was... lonely and confused. You care for me, my surrogate family, my fiancé and my friends. You love us all. You are the closest thing I've ever had to my true mother." I replied as I tried to keep the tears from flowing and ruining my make-up. I was determined to have my wedding on time. I did not want it delayed just because I could not keep some tears from flowing.

Kimi pulled my into her embrace and gave a quick and tight squeeze. Then she turned me to face the door and started to scoot me out of the room. "Now you better get out there. Yusei will be waiting to walk you down the aisle."

Everything from there was a blur. The only things that I could recognize and remember other than the pulse of my rapidly beating heart was hundreds of smiles aimed my direction, a few tissue hidden faces, and all my closest and dearest friends and family sitting in the first row. The setting itself I remembered from the first time we viewed it to what felt like millions of practices. It was outside in a beautiful, lush, and green garden. A green maze ran behind the where we would say our vows and flowers bloomed everywhere.

First to walk down the aisle was one of the girls who is my friend her name is Yuki from Duel Academy she have a little boy named Ame she named him after her younger brother and she told me years ago before I went inside the portal that she is half human and half wolf.

She told me about her mum fell in love with her father and they met in college and her father showed her mum that he is half human and half wolf and then her mum was pregnant with her then her younger brother came along, when she took them out to search for their father then her mum found out her father got killed when he was hunting for food for his family her mum was heart broken, she spend years taking care Yuki and her brother.

Next was Callie, Lauren, Louise, Luna, Rebecca and Reira as Bridesmaids last was Natasha who I chose to be my maid of honor I chose the bridesmaid dresses three months when Misty was not busy on her photo shoot and I asked her if she can look for bridesmaid dresses and that day Misty took me dress shopping in her limo and she really helped me to find the colour dresses and I asked Misty to come to my wedding and I told her who I am getting married to also inviting Misty to say my thanks. Misty accepted my invitation and she is using the same dress she wore at the film premiere about Jack after Yusei defeated him.

Then Yusei walked me down the aisle my dress is plain white with a bow at the back I wear gloves up where my elbows are and I'm wearing white middle heel shoes because I can't walk on high heels and also I had a bouquet of yellow roses they are always my real mums favorite and those roses remind me of her. it's like I have a piece of my mum back in my own Dimension

Yusei gave my hand to Atem and then took his seat next to Akiza's, had Kairi on her lap

"Please be seated." The minister said and the audience did so. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to witness the joining of Chloe Fudo and Atem Muto." The minister spoke for a few minutes on the wonderful joys that life bring and how marriage was one of those things. After a while, the minister went onto the vows.

"Atem from the first moment we met I knew we that we were best friends and through out the years I knew you were the right man to help me to get through the difficult times I had in my dimension and that day when you told me about your family the place you grew up in and all the friends you've met and also the dangers you've faced you didn't looked at me as a present girl you saw me in your own eyes as like a princess." I said to Atem

"Chloe the day we met all those years ago before I met you I was going through a difficult time after the death of my father and when I was still a character I had to find someone who is going through a difficult time until I met you my life changed when we met when you was twelve you was in high school as the months passed our friendship have grown strong and then when you was fourteen years of age I asked you out it was the smartest move I've ever made and I never forgotten that day when I confessed my love to you that year. When you were sixteen years old we had to go on our separate paths you have college to go to and I had a kingdom to protect when you was in the character spirit world for a month and night after night I dreamed that we meet again until I found out that you were hurt really bad I was scared that I might lose you and the doctors saved you when I found you in the Character spirit world we were reunited and you met your grandfather for the first time and you saw your great grandmother who haven't seen for years. When Yusei's dimension was in danger and your Ex-friends were trying to shot you and I realized that I was still in love with when you used your healing powers you didn't want to live your life being all alone after the battle and I asked you out again it was my second move I ever made." Atem said to me

"The rings, please." The minister said Natasha and Mahad who both gave him the rings; the minister gave the rings to the former Pharaoh of Egypt and the keeper of the dragon fire also the hero of both dimensions. He turned towards Atem, "Place the ring on Chloe's hand." The determined eyed pharaoh obeyed and placed the wedding band on the hero's left ring finger. "Now repeat after me. I, Atem."

"I, Atem." He repeated.

"Take thee."

"Take thee." He said, beginning to feel strange repeating everything the minister was saying.

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Atem repeated.

"For richer or for poorer." The minister told him.

"For richer or for poorer."

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"And love for as long as I live."

"And love for as long as I live." Yusei finished. The minister turned towards Akiza.

"Place the ring on Atem's hand." He commanded gently again as he did with Atem the guardian of the dragon fire placed the ring on the Atem's left ring finger and looked up at him, through her eyelashes. "Repeat after me. I, Chloe."

"I, Chloe."

"Take thee."

"Take thee." I repeated, feeling a little awkward repeating everything the minister was saying.

"As my lawful wedded husband."

"As my lawful wedded husband."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." I repeated again.

"For richer or for poorer." The minister told her.

"For richer or for poorer." I obeyed

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"And love for as long as I live."

"And love for as long as I live." I concluded.

Me and Atem looked at each other in the eyes both with loving looks. The minister turned back towards Atem.

"Do you, Atem Muto," the minister started, "Take this woman to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and honor, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

Atem looked deeply into my eyes, a smile still playing on his lips, "I do."

The minister turned towards me again. "And do you, Chloe Fudo," the minister started again, "Take this man to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and to honor, for as long as you both shall live?"

Atem looked through my veil at I always love him with a loving smile, "I do."

The minister looked from me and Atem to the audience, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said to Atem

Atem delicately lifted the veil that hid my face before placing his hands under my chin slightly, cupping my face, and lifting me slightly. He leaned down as our eyes closed. Our lips finally met for one of the sweetest kisses we had ever had with each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Atem took his hands away from my face and wrapped them around my waist. For several blissful seconds our lips stayed on the others, neither one caring that our friends, Martha, family, and the minister were watching and didn't even notice my Marks glow faintly. We broke away slowly and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." we both whispered simultaneously as a smile formed on out faces. Atem lifted me a little and spun me around a bit; I held onto him. They looked out into the audience, where everyone (even Officer Trudge) was clapping. I saw adoptive mother and brother looking proudly at them. I saw Martha giving them a smile and looked into the back where I saw the spirit of my adoptive father. He had seen the ceremony and I heard his voice saying 'Chloe I am really proud of you, please look after your friends and the Fudo family Chloe. It's all up to you my talented adoptive also say to Yusei that I love him even though I wasn't there through out his childhood meeting you and see him meet his wife and also meet my granddaughter tell him that I'm really proud of him.'

"Ladies and gentleman," the minister announced, "I now present Atem and Chloe—Mr. and Mrs. Muto."

Then me and Atem walked out of the church we went into the Limo and we were heading to a special place that me and Yusei found a year ago and it has been empty for years and we thought it would be perfect for the reception. Back in the limo Atem helped me with the veil and my necklace we couldn't believe that we are now married now.

At the party we were siting down enjoying a wonderful meal and drink and I we receive a letter from Jack saying he couldn't made it to my wedding because he's way for a dueling torment in London but he said to me and Atem 'Congratulations on your marriage to Atem I hope you have a good life but don't worry about me and you were right about me Chloe I am in love with Carly and for once in my life. Take care. Jack' After I read the letter and I was happy that Jack said I told him when my beloved little niece Kairi was born and I was right about everything about Jack's relationship with Carly when Annalease and Adam tried to take over the entire dimension and I was the one from both of the prophecy's and if it wasn't for me there wouldn't be a dimension left.

I stand up to do a speech not like when I tried to warned everyone about my ex friends. "Ladies and Gentlemen I have an announcement to make," I manage to get everyone attention I really want to thank all of my guests for coming to my wedding.

"I want to say thank you for coming to my wedding and I am so happy to spend this wonderful day I also want to say thanks to Misty Tredwell she helped me to find the perfect bridesmaid dresses and my wedding dress."

Then Misty stood up and she thanked to me for inviting her to my wedding and she's really grateful that she is surrounded by many friends that I've known in my life and she is happy the she would have a family of her own one day. After I've done with my speech Trapnest went up on stage to perform romantic songs for me and Atem I was happy that Takumi, Naoki, Reira and Ren showed up in my wedding.

"This is the song for the new married couple Chloe and Atem Muto." Reira said as the music began Atem and I got out of our seats and we went on the dance floor we began to have our first dance as a married couple.

Reira was singing Ana from one of my all time favorite Anime TV series Clannad.

The place changes and goes. Like a wind, like clouds.

Like the traces of the heart, no halt at the places.

The place is so far away. be far apart.

people's hand does not reach, so merely has (the) worship.

The place is a lofty lord. can't meet nobody put on.

We will lose the lofty which changes.

Not all were desired. However, we're never sad.

still, there is still the place. Far away. far away.

(The wind) blows through the place. an endless, with all.

Like the ripple float on the water, It blows as it goes.

the place is No make at all. Nothing is shown.

Like the sand clasped by hand, It falls vainly.

The place is (a) profound lord, and wear the vain faint light.

But we will find it in the place. The hut at which it stands still.

if not concerned with all,It will maintain that No dye.

therefore there is still the hut. It's lonely, solitary.

no halt at the soars to the sky.

Like the verdure (which) meets with sunrise, It grows up as reborn.

The hut has held new one. That's different from all.

like the sand castle of the children, but realized with the mind.

The person is a vain statue. Wear taciturnity calm.

still, We will know a huge flow. It is stopped by nobody.

soon,the wind wears the snow cloud. will be dyed to snow-white.

Summer grass will incline. No sunlight, feebly shade.

The place buried in deep snow. Like the collapsing castle.

like the head of the shade, figure will be thrown away

The hut buried in deep snow. It sinks in to the flood.

and The "not dyeing" is dyed out, and waits for a oppose one.

Even if all are healed, be gonna no return.

there is still the place. Far away. far away.

The place changes and goes. Like a wind, like clouds.

Like the traces of the heart, no halt at the places.

The place is a lofty lord. can't meet nobody put on.

still, there is still the place. Far away. far away.

Then a new sound of music came from Trapnest a song called Shadow of Love its about a woman who got married and it's a romantic song that everyone is going to hear.

The ring of vows

Our red thread

Is invisible now

There are no promises, either, but-

Don't let go of our joined hands

If it's the truth, I'll only be sad

While like this

Trust in me

Even if we come apart

My memories won't erase our bond

Will you trust in me

You can see the stars that I trace with my fingertip, right?

Without averting my eyes

I'll tell you for the first time

You, who reflect in my eyes

Are the one

I only believe that I can even overcome

This dangerous world

With you

Trust in me

Within the dawns that visit

Our separate skies

Will you trust in me

Inside of dreams, we can meet

Time and time again, right?

Trust in me

Even if we come apart

My memories won't erase our bond

Will you trust in me

You can see the stars that I trace with my fingertip, right?

Trapnest performed so many songs they thought was good me and Atem kept on dancing and other guests joined us and it's been a perfect night I went on stage to throw the bouquet. "Alright ladies it's time to catch the bouquet." Then all the girls gathered around where the stage is. I throwed my bouquet to the crowed and one of my friends catched it and it was Yuki after that Atem and I cut the wedding cake together and plus we are having a wonderful time. When I went outside I saw Takumi having a cigarette.

"Hey Takumi," I said he turned as I stood there and he realized I was standing there.

"Oh, Chloe. How long have you been standing there?" Takumi asked me

"I been standing here for two minutes." I told Takumi of how long I've been standing for.

"What are you out here for?" Takumi asked me why I came out for. "I came to say thank you for arranging the songs for my wedding and thanks for coming it's been a wonderful night." Thanked to Takumi for coming to my wedding and it has been the best day of my life.

"It's no problem when the band goes back on tour you and Atem will be on the guest list when there's a concert if it's over seas I sent you and Atem on a private jet so you two can spend some time together." Takumi said as he explained what will happen when the band goes back on tour.

After Takumi and I talked, I went back inside to find Atem my new husband so we can have another dance. And by the time I found him he was having a chat with my brother about our honeymoon before we gotten married we decided we can have our honeymoon in new York city we are spending two weeks and when we come back I have to tell my boss the chancellor at Duel Academy that I'm no longer Miss Chloe Ann Fudo it's now Mrs Chloe Ann Muto and I can start my own family one day and I wouldn't mind if I can have some kids of my own and now I'm married I can actually I have now a family to support.

After the party me and Atem gotten our stuff together and I wore a purple jacket I had a white top I also am wearing a purple skirt I still had my white middle heel shoes and my adoptive mother put a flower on my jacket and she couldn't believe that her own adoptive daughter is off for her honeymoon and she also really proud of me and plus I am proud of myself that I gotten this far of my life without my friends I wouldn't find myself to Yusei and we wouldn't became a family and also if I hadn't to come back to my brother's dimension and save it my brother would die and Kairi would never been born.

"Bye Yusei, Akiza, Kairi and mom. bye everyone. See you all in two weeks. And we will see you after we come back from New York." As I waved at them when me and Atem we in the car.

"Have a good time Chloe and Atem." Yusei said as he waved with Akiza, Kimi and Kairi.

We drove through the New Domino City until we reached to the airport we are now married and I booked us in first class for the flight to New York city and I also booked a deluxe suite with a really big bath tub so me and Atem can share the bath together. When we got on the plane and we went to our first class seats and we were off to New York.

 _To be continue._


	7. Chloe & Atems Adventure At New York City

**Chapter 6 Chloe And Atem's Adventure At New York City**

Chloe P.O.V

During my honeymoon with my new husband Atem Muto and now I'm Atem's wife I am now Chloe Muto we checked in the plaza hotel and get room service some times and we gotten gifts for our friends while we are at New York we are having a wonderful time we go to the skating rink because Atem is teaching me how to skate I tried to not to fall but I fell on top on Atem we also went to different stores. We gotten Kairi a lovely dark magician girl toy for her when she turns two but she's barely a year old and also I am happy that I got a nice loving family to support me like Yusei, Akiza, Atem and my adoptive mother Kimi.

"Hey Atem, when is our return flight back to New Domino?" I asked my husband.

"We go back in next week and I can't wait to get to see everyone again." Atem said to me of how many days we go back to New domino from our honeymoon also I told the chancellor that I was getting married and I called the chancellor that I'm now married and my last name is now Mrs Chloe Muto. I have been married to Atem for almost two weeks and it been the first moment of my life and I'm glad that I have Atem by my side and the rest of our friends by our sides of both dimensions in my brother's dimension and the character spirit world if it wasn't for me wishing to be apart of Yusei's world and I wouldn't able to come here in the first place.

"We got plenty of time I remember back in my world during September the twin towers were destroyed and many people were killed that day it was Tuesday September 11th 2001." As I told Atem as we were walking down the streets what happened back in my dimension about the destruction of the twin towers in New York City and day when many people also died that every day that is one of the darkest history of New York.

Just then I felt a strong positive magical energy I can feel like there's a new fairy I can sense the fairy of animals and the last fairy on Earth is here at New York and now my new adventure begins today by finding the last fairy on Earth and restore the balance of magic between fairies and humans in both dimensions. "Atem I can sense there's a fairy in New York." I said "What do you mean Chloe?"

"I mean there's a strong positive magical energy which is good magic." I explained to Atem. "I trust you Chloe we must find the last fairy on earth." Atem said.

"Atem you are right we have to find the last fairy on earth."

"There's no time to lose go and transform." Atem said.

"Chloe magic winx Enchantix!"

I transformed my outfit changed into a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at my neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with my fairy dust pendent on it. My wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. My hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. I have yellow brown highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. I has also discarded my cyan coloured boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of my head in addition to earrings of the same coloured and shape. my arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

"Atem maybe if I use a locator spell to find the fairy." I told Atem about my idea to find the last fairy on earth.

"Great idea Chloe now we have to know who is the fairy full of light magic like yours." Atem said cause he liked my idea to use a locator spell to find the fairy I hold Atem's hand while I'm flying and the locator spell led me and Atem to a fruity music bar I love the sound of music that I lived my world back in my dimension and music is my life whenever I listen to music it makes me feel free.

"Atem maybe we could call this mission Operation cobra."

"Whoa really good code name for our first mission together as a married couple."

"Thanks."

"Hi. What can I get you?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Nothing. We want to ask you have you seen any fairies in this part of town?" I asked the man behind the bar.

"Well I have seen one she has a power to talk to animals and her name is Roxy and she lives with her father Klaus,"

"What about her mother?" Atem asked.

"she died when Roxy was small child." The man said

"That must be really horrible for Roxy's father. We have to see Roxy and her father. Do you know where they live?"

"Yes I do I'll write down the address so you can find her. And also pretend you didn't heard this from me."

I nodded and the man wrote Roxy's address on paper and give it to my husband Atem Muto then we exit the bar and we follow the directions to Roxy's house and when we got there we saw a teenage girl playing with her dog in her front garden.

"Excuse us," Atem said to the girl

"Yes, can I help you?" The girl said.

"We're looking for a girl called Roxy?"

"That me," Roxy said to me and Atem.

"We're Atem and Chloe Muto we are from New Domino City and also my wife sensed there is a fairy here." Atem said

"So you think it's me?" Roxy asked. We nodded

"Roxy you are not like other girls you have powers and skills makes you unique, special you have the power to read their thoughts and emotions, Roxy you are a fairy." and then I showed the power I've have and the mark of the crimson dragon. Just then I felt a negative energy and full of dark magic. "Ah," I shouted Atem kneeled by my side and feel my head temperature and my head is a bit warm.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Roxy asked. "it happened from last time." I said

"What do you mean from last time?" Roxy asked.

"Roxy when my wife's ex-friends try to take over this world she feels a strong negative energy it means when someone is in terrible danger. And when I got shot she saved me with her healing powers and also she made a brand new world for us to live in and my wife is the hero in japan she saved the world twice." Atem explained to Roxy.

"Wow I didn't know that Chloe saved the world twice so she is a hero. I bet she saves people back in your city?" Roxy said she was really surprised that I have save the entire dimension twice and also of the things I did and also I saved my husband from dying when Annalease and Adam my ex-friends killed him but I used my healing powers and I told him that I love him so much and I saved him form death.

"The wizard of the black circle are here they came for you Roxy and they're fairy hunters."

"Fairy hunters? What's that?"

"They hunt for fairies and they take away their powers last time it was queen Morgana of Tir Nan Og and they trapped all the Earth fairies and also they are after the last fairy on Earth and that," Roxy looked at me "is you." Just then four men came out out of nowhere it was the wizards of the black circle their names are Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos and Duman and they have different abilities and also they captured lots of fairies in Tir Nan Og.

"Well if is it the last fairy of earth." Anagan said

"Roxy all you have to do is believe in fairies if you believe I will become a believix fairy." Roxy nodded she put her hands together and her magic waves is making her believe in fairies and magic.

"So you do believe in fairies now?" Ogron said,

"Yes I believe! I believe in fairies I hope she will wipe off you smirks off your ugly faces! And also I believe in Chloe and Atem!" Roxy shouted just then the believix energy surrounded me then I transformed into a Believix fairy and so as Roxy.

My Enchantix form changed. My believix From top to bottom, my hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette. I wear a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. My wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. My gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. My skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored light-blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of capri heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top.

And Roxy's clothes changed her Believix consists of a light sea-green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs.

"Wow Chloe you're a believix fairy. How is that possible?"

"When a earth fairy believes in fairies they achieve the believix powers and so Roxy and I are now believix fairies. Roxy let's do this together!" I said Roxy nodded Roxy and I fought bravery and I used my believix healing powers so magic is back on earth and we defeated the wizards of the black circle and sent them to oblivion like I did with the Trix Icy, Darcy and Stormy when they attacked the city when my brother Yusei was still in the science lab and the Trix set up a trap for me to get the dragon fire but I was able to save Yusei and the city if it wasn't for me the city would have perished and Yusei would have died.

"Roxy you're save now."

"Thank you Chloe for saving me from those evil wizards, I really owe you one."

"Please there's no need."

When Roxy's dad came back to his home and he found Roxy talking to two adult strangers and he asked who we are and what do we want with his daughter and I told him his daughter is the last fairy on earth and also I made an offer she can come back to New Domino City with me and Atem and she said she will think about it I gave Roxy my cell phone number so in case she changes her mind about coming to New Domino City with me and Atem and I used my zoomix wings to take us back to New York City and we were back in our hotel room and we were starting packing for us to go back to New Domino city next week.

When my cell phone starting ring when I pick it up it said an unknown caller id when I answered "Hello, this is Chloe." I said when I answered my cell phone

 _"Chloe it's me, Roxy."_

"Hey Roxy. What happening?" I asked on my cell phone

 _"I talked it over with my dad about me going to New domino City for my training and he let me to go with you."_ Roxy said

"That's great Roxy that means you get to meet my friends and family."

 _"Yeah, I can't wait. So when are we going to leave?"_

"We're leaving next week and I will sort out your passport and plane ticket for you and besides both Atem and I live in a apartment an area called the tops and both friends of mine live in the tops but they hardly see their parents because they always on business trips." I told Roxy

 _"That would be great Chloe, thank you so much."_

"It's no problem Roxy I can order you passport and plane ticket right now hopefully it will arrive at your house before next week." I told Roxy what is going to be happening

 _"I'll see you next week at New York City airport."_

"Ok see you next week Roxy." I said as I ended the phone call."

"What was that all about Chloe?" Atem asked me

"That was Roxy on the phone she talked to her father about coming to New Domino with us and her father agreed for Roxy to come home with us." I told Atem

"That great we can sort out things for her I will sort out Roxy and our plane tickets back to Domino City while you sort out Roxy's passport." Atem said

"Great, Plan Atem we should get started right now." I said to my husband.

One week later

Atem and I was able to sort out Roxy's plane ticket and passport and they arrived at her house three days early we packed our suitcases the day before so we can be ready the next day our flight leaves at one thirty in the afternoon Roxy is meeting us at New York City Airport with her father Klaus we were able to get gifts for our friends and our family. We woke up at ten o'clock in the morning we had room service breakfast in our hotel room and we gave Yusei a call that we are coming back home to New Domino City and be are bringing a new fairy with us and we told Yusei her name is Roxy and I also told him what powers that Roxy has she is the fairy of animals.

We arrived at New York city airport at eleven o'clock and Roxy and Klaus were already there waiting for us to take Roxy with me to train her the ways of the fairy and the ways of a duelist she will train her powers with me and she will train her dueling skills with my adoptive brother Yusei Fudo and she can also me my helper when I hold my cooking classes for my students at Duel Academy.

"Hey Roxy."

"Hey Chloe, Atem. I can't believe I am going to your hometown." As Roxy said all exited

"Roxy it's time to say goodbye to your dad now before we go in."

"Goodbye dad, I'll miss you." Roxy said as she gave a farewell hug to her father.

"Promise you will write to me and come to visit me during the holidays."

"I promise I'll write to you and give you phone calls every week."

"Goodbye Roxy, I love you." Klaus said to Roxy as he was waving to his daughter as she was walking into the airport.

"I love you too."

When we got on the plane back to New Domino City that I was so happy I get to see my adoptive mother, adoptive brother, sister in law and my sweet little niece again and I can introduce my family to Roxy.

"Um, Chloe?"

"Yes Roxy,"

"I'm a bit nervous meeting your family." Roxy said to me.

"There's nothing to be worried about believe me I was nervous too when I met my adoptive brother Yusei when I first came to this world I was sixteen and after I met Yusei and Crow that day I was burning up with a fever then I just collapsed after that day when I met Yusei and the gang I knew I can find a different path for me to follow a path to make new friends and trust the people you love." I told Roxy

"Wow Chloe. Maybe I can follow my own path and I can't wait to meet your friends and family."

"When we reached New domino I introduce you to the girls I roll with and Yusei's friends and my niece sweet little Kairi."

"You're an aunt?" Roxy asked me so I nodded

"Yeah Kairi was born before Atem and I got married. She was born 8th October and when she was crying I sang to her." I told her about my niece Kairi. I showed a picture of my friends and family that was taken place at New Domino park when we were having a break of all the fairy missions I had been doing for the last three years

"So this is your friends and family Chloe?" Roxy asked I nodded

"Yes there's me, Atem, Natasha, Louise, Lauren, Rebecca Jackson, Rebecca Thomas, Callie, Lauren, Jack, Thomas, Liam, my adoptive brother Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow, my adoptive mother Kimi, Kairi my niece and Sam." I told Roxy all the names of the people are in the photo

"Wow you got a lot of friends in your city."

When we reached to New Domino City Airport and we got out of our seats and went to get our bags out side we saw our friends and my family.

"Chloe, Atem over here." Leo said

"Hey guys. Its good to see you." As I hugged my friends and my family Yusei, Akiza, Kimi and give my niece a gentle hug.

"Chloe who's she?" Leo asked

"Everyone this is Roxy she's a fairy like me and she will be living her as I will be training her to be a powerful fairy."

"It's very nice to meet all of you I hope we can be really close friends."

"Hi I'm Luna this is my twin brother Leo and this is,"

"I know Natasha, Louise, Lauren, Rebecca Jackson, Rebecca Thomas, Callie, Lauren, Jack, Thomas, Liam, my adoptive brother Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Kimi, Kairi and Sam." they were shocked that Roxy know their names.

"How do you know our names?" Louise asked Roxy.

"Chloe told me all about you since I'll be staying here so I could get to know all of you."

When Roxy got settled in her own flat in at Yusei, Jack and Crow's old garage round the back of Poppo time clock repair shop I asked Zora if she can stay and she told me she have to pay the rent for the garage and the room so I can able to help her anyway I can I could help her to get a part time job so she can have the weekends off so she can start her training.

Two days later

I went to Duel Academy like I always do before I got married and I enjoyed seeing my students doing their own cooking and I have been teaching for a year and three months I told my student I am no longer Miss Fudo I am Mrs Muto now and I will carry on teaching if it's the last thing I do. And I love my new life I made myself I love my husband my family, my friends and all the people I've met in my dimension like Zoe, Liz, Georgia, Joe Seiber, and Samantha.

When I came in my classroom when I arrived I saw all of my students siting in their seats at their desks and they were working hard for two weeks when I was on a honeymoon with Atem I asked Natasha to take over my cooking classes for me while I was in New York that was before the wedding when I asked Natasha. I walked into my classroom at stand behind my desk.

"Good morning students,"

"Good morning Mrs Muto." all of my students said.

"now please review what you did when you were with Miss Goodwin while I was away."

After a long day at work I went to see Yusei if he's at home working on the new reactor at the science lab it's been a year since my battle against the Trix and they're not back to seek revenge against me, my friends or my family and it's my duty to protect this city and it's people.

"Hey Yusei,"

"Hi Chloe. How was work?" Yusei asked

"It was fine my first day back to New Domino. And my first week back to work ."

"That's great. Why are here for Chloe?" Yusei asked

"I came to check up on you. And making sure that you're not in any danger." I told Yusei

"Why do you think that Chloe?" Yusei asked me

"Just sometimes I can feel something goes wrong besides us signers are connected with a powerful bond that will never break."

"Yeah, you do have a good point." Yusei said

"You know you must listen to your sister and she is right about everything and you two must work together as a team just like way back when things were normal when Chloe first came to us." A voice said

We turned around and Akiza had Kairi in her arms and Yusei should listen to me that I'm right about everything when I said that us signers are connected with a powerful bond that will never break and we are a team like I'm connected with a bond with Natasha, Louise, Callie and Lauren and we all have to work as a team to defeat evil.

"Oh, hey Akiza. How things going with you?

"Things are great I heard that you two were arguing and that have to stop you two are brother and sister you are a team and besides we are signers and signers don't fight against each other it bad enough that Jack and Crow always fighting while we were preparing for the World Racing Grand Prix." Akiza told me and Yusei off for arguing and we don't want to be like Jack and Crow

"Sorry Yusei, about what I said I was so afraid that I might lose you like I almost lost you during my battle against the Trix a year ago." As I apologized to my brother.

"I forgive you Chloe I was scared when Annalease and Adam tried to murder you but lucky Atem risked his life to save yours. And I was really impressed when you healed him with your new healing powers and you have the power to save people from dying."

After we made up and I went back home to get started on dinner a welcome home dinner and besides Atem and I have been married for two weeks and it's our first night in our home.

"Chloe, I'm home," Atem said as he came into our house.

"Hey Atem," I said as we gave a welcome home kiss

"how was work at the science lab?"

"It was ok but we had a little malfunction but we managed to fix it and I will be away next month,"

"For how long honey?"

"For three weeks but I will be in the UK."

"From my dimension I was in the Uk but I was still living in Laindon."

"Yes I know. I think no one has been living in that house you once called home."

"I know someone who can take my old home."

"Wait you don't mean?"

"Yes my old friend Zoe. She and I go way back when I first met her when I was eight years old and besides she is my friends since we were in Primary school." I told Atem

"I see your point."

After Atem and I chat Atem worked on my duel runner because the engine failed when I used it to go to work today but the engine didn't work when I was parking when I got home so Atem have to fix it before dinner and I'm in the kitchen making homemade pizza we are having half each and I made chocolate orange brownies the night before and when I took them out of the oven the brownies went all gewy but other than that it's all cooked. Once we had our dinner and dessert we watched a bit of Once Upon A Time season one which is episode eighteen the stable boy after the episode was finished Atem carry on fixing my runner while I did the dishes and clean the mess.

After Atem finished fixing my runner and tied it out and the engine is purring like a kitten which means the engine is fixed and its working. After I finished with drying the dishes and put the washing on and I went upstairs to have a shower before I go to bed because I got work in the morning When I got out of the shower I got myself dried and put my pajamas on I'm wearing a short sleeved vest top and shorts and I went on my laptop to plan for tomorrow lessons and the rest of the week in case for any emergencies. Then Atem went to have a shower as well he is working at New Domino City Science lab department for the new Enter-D Reactor my brother works at the same department as my husband.

After Atem was finished in the shower in our bedroom we gotten himself in his summer pajamas and he came to the living room and he saw me on my laptop making plans for tomorrow lesson an lessons during the week I looked behind me and Atem wanted to know what I'm doing.

"Hey,"

"Hey," I said as I kissed him when our lips met

"how is things going on your lesson plans?"

"They're going good and once I'm finished I will be going to bed and don't worry I will take some headache pills with me to work in case I do have a headache." I told my husband

Atem went to bed while I was finishing off my lesson plans for the week by the time I was finished it was ten o'clock so I printed my lesson plans for work and put them in my bag and prepared lunch for me and Atem for when we go to work tomorrow morning and I have to drop Atem off at the science lab before I go to work so I can pick up some breakfast on my way to Duel Academy so I have something to eat before work. When I went to bed Atem was already asleep and I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _To be continue_


	8. Atem's birthday Surprise

**Chapter 7 Atem's birthday Surprise**

Chloe P.O.V

It's been a year and one month since my marriage to Atem and meeting Roxy in her hometown called Gardenia for the first time and defeating the wizards of the black circle and our life's have been great and I am still protecting City and Satellite and I have been busy with work at Duel Academy and Roxy have been helping me she is my assistant with my cooking lessons. While Atem is working at the science lab with Yusei working on the new Enter-D Reactor in the RRD department. My niece Kairi is growing so fast she started walking on her first birthday and when I came over to Yusei's place for thanks giving when Kairi was still only a year old and she said her first word the word she said to her father was 'Dada' I was really happy of Akiza and Yusei's little girl that their daughter is growing up and someday into a strong, brave and beautiful young girl just like her Aunt. And I would love to have kids and raise them as my own. And helping Yusei with the new duel runner engine for the new World Racing Grand Prix Yusei, Jack, Crow and I will be dueling in the torment while Atem, Luna, Leo and Roxy are the pit crew while Akiza, Louise, Natasha, Ruby and Lauren will be having the computers the name of the cards and what it does and knowing what the other duelists are planning. And the torment is on fifteenth October and I can't wait for the torment starts and I asked the chancellor at Duel Academy if I can take some time off because of the torment that I'm dueling with my friends and my family and when I got back from my honeymoon a year ago I told the chancellor that I would like Roxy to be my helper with my cooking lessons and he agreed so Roxy has been working for duel academy ever since everyone in my class where I teach loves her she has been a great helper to me. At weekends we do our magic training and she is developing her magic step by step and I would be more happy and all the kids at Martha's orphanage look up to me, Crow, Jack and Yusei and I also love kids and I did work experience over a pre school back in my dimension when I was fifteen years old. And all my life I always wanted people to accept me of who I am not just an autistic girl but a girl who wants to help people. And Roxy helps Martha every afternoons with looking after the kids and making sure they're ok and safe so they're not in any danger.

It is Monday fifteenth July and it's also the day of the new torment the world Racing Grand Prix, the weather was a bit chilly in the morning when Atem and I got up but the weather got a bit warm during the day but it will be the incredible duel of all time. Also all of our training are finally paying off I have been spending a lot of time after work helping Yusei and my husband building new duel runner engines for the torment and I also designed types of over boost systems one is the original one and the other is the magical one that I will be using.

I walked to my adoptive brother Yusei as he was looking at the picture in his locket I gave him for his birthday last year after Atem and I were married it is a shape of a duel monster card like what Seto Kaiba wore also it have enough to put a family photo in, before I got the locket Yusei thought to have a family photo along our friends they're like family to us and family always stick together through thick and thin like when Yusei, Jack & Crow were apart of a group called the 'Enforcers' with their old friend Kalin I met him after Yusei came home from his trip to Crash Town and Kalin didn't know that Yusei has a sister but I said I'm his adoptive sister and I told him about after I got kidnapped I spend a couple of months in the hospital so I can recover and he decided to adopt me as his sister. And my battle I had against Annalease and Adam and how I almost got killed but the connection I have with the character spirits saved me and Atem got shot but I used my healing powers to save my true love and restore peace to New Domino City & the Satellite and I also told him about why Annalease and Adam came after me in the first place because they wanted revenge on me which I did nothing wrong. And if it wasn't for me I would have lost the love of my life my future and between my world dimension would have been in Chaos. There's one thing I've learned when I first came to this dimension, love is not weakness but love is strength and it's strength is what makes a real family and also it's the bond I have with my friends and my family that would never torn apart.

"Yusei our match is about to start and we need a game play to defeat our opponents and you, me, Jack are the main guns so I thought I could go last so I can finish what you, Jack, & Crow started." I told Yusei the plan.

"Chloe you are a genius you came up a plan so we can win this torment. This just might work." Yusei said as he go with the plan.

"Hello fellow duelists and welcome to the Kaiba dome we have different teams from all around the world make some noise for the champion team from the last torment Team 5D's! In team 5D's have on follows Jack Atlas, Crow, Chloe Muto, and Yusei Fudo! They will be dueling up against Team Unicorn are followers Breo, Jean, Andre and Robert!"

When we were getting ready for our match against Team Unicorn we're waiting for Luna and Leo to give us the report of who will be dueling first. And I always dreamed to duel again ever since I was transported back to my dimension and all of my cards that I gotten from this world and my cards found it way back to me while I was back in my dimension when I told my friends about my adventures in my brothers world but they thought I was crazy but my best friend Natasha believes me when I wrote all my adventures on paper when a blind white light my friends saw all my adventures and they believe me and everything I said was true and I said 'if you want proof look at these scars that's is when I was kidnapped and taken to the old facility and I got hurt really bad and I was in a coma for a month'.

"Team Unicorn are having Breo to duel first. Who is dueling first?" Luna asked

"That's why Jack is going first then Crow, Next me Chloe is going last because she is our main gun to defeat Team Unicorn at their own game that's why I installed a over booster system onto Jack's runner like what they did last time when we dueled and almost beaten us now it's our turn. Now let do this!" Yusei said

"YEAH!" Everyone said as we put our hands together and we got into portions Jack is on his runner and everyone else is with Akiza, Louise, Natasha and Lauren

"First in Team 5D's we have Jack Atlas squaring off Tam Unicorn's first duelist Andre!" The MC said

"This is it Andre this duel is like before between yours and my deck a fight to the finish." Jack said as he want to get fired up like I always say 'When the going gets tough Team 5D's gets tougher'.

When Jack crossed the line first using the over boost system that Yusei, Atem and I installed so we learned what they did last time so we can learn what happen next time. The duel began when Jack loses he have to give his team armband to his teammate so his teammate can go and finish his opponent like Crow, Yusei and myself.

Jack crashed during the duel against Andre and he got hurt really bad the rule say if anyone in each others team touches their teammates duel runner that team will be disqualified. When Jack made it to the pitstop he gave his arm band to crow and he started up his duel runner and cross the line before Andre did, after Jack gave his armband he collapsed and Atem, Natasha and Callie took Jack to the Infirmary to check if there's anything broken.

After Crow defeated Andre and Andre used a trap card that wiped all of Crow's remaining life points and he passes his armband to Yusei and Yusei is dueling against Breo and Yusei defeated Breo and now is up against Jean and Yusei defeated Jean he has no cards left to play so I got my duel runner ready Atem, Luna & Leo got it out before Atem, Callie and Natasha took Jack to the Infirmary.

And I'm ready to kick some ass Yusei, Atem helped me to installed my new magical over boost system for me to ride really fast and I have been wanting to duel again for three years it's my chance to duel again I stopped dueling after a year when I came back to this dimension to save Yusei's friends and between city & Satellite which its people. and with Martha's orphanage when I found out they're going to shut it down but if it wasn't for me, Yusei and the others it would have been shut down forever and Martha and the kids would been homeless on the street looking for food. And it's time for me to fight for my friends my family and all the orphans who look up to people who like me, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza and give them the only thing that anyone can have.. Hope.

When I started up my runner I pressed the button that activates my magical over boost system that made my runner to go really fast and it's my move for me to win this torment for my team and show everyone that they can change their own destiny even things goes tough.

(Robert 4000 LP/ Chloe Muto 4000)

"I draw first I play sonic chick in defence mode I play two card cards facedown and end my turn. I said as I made my turn.

"My turn then I play Big Shield Gardna in defence mode and place one card facedown I end my turn." Robert made his move. 'No it can be he stole the great Yugi Muto's deck from the archive? Well I'm about to find out.' I said in my mind

"It's go time first I will activate my trap card Raigeki break I send one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy your facedown card next I activate a speed spell known as Tribute to the doomed to destroy your Big Shield Gardna now I play Junk Synchron. Thanks to Junk Synchron's special ability lets me to bring out a level two or below straight from the graveyard directly onto the field in defence position I chosen Speed, Warrior I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability because there's a Tuner monster on my side of the field so I can summon my Quillbolt straight from the graveyard. Now I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior,"

"Whoa it look like Chloe has summon her favorite ace monster known Junk Warrior, with Junk Warrior's effect it can increase the number of attack points of speed warrior and Sonic Chick and Junk Warrior's attack points is up to thirty-five hundred."The MC said.

"That's right. Now Junk Warrior attack with scrap fist!,"

(Robert 4000- 500 LP/ Chloe Muto 4000)

"Whoa Robert has taken a major thirty-five thousand points of damage on Chloe's next turn if she summon another monster and Chloe and Team 5D's will win the torment for the second time in a row." The MC said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn now I summon my Magician's Valkyria and I end my turn."

"My turn first I sacrifice my Junk Warrior along with my Sonic Chick and Speed Warrior to summon the powerful and mighty and you all should know I have one of the Egyptian gods of Egypt. Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor." When I summoned an Egyptian God card it appeared behind me.

"Oh my god Chloe has summoned one of the famous Egyptian God Cards in history." The MC said

"I now activate my trap card Raigeki break so I discard another card from my hand to the graveyard so I can destroy Magician's Valkyria," I said

"Is the best you got?" Robert asked

"No, I'm not finished. Now I attack you with Obelisk the Tormentor. Go Fist of Fury!"

(Chloe Muto 4000/ Robert - 0)

"It's over! Chloe Muto is the victor and Team 5D's won the torment!" MC said when the crowd went crazy they all chant 'Chloe' as I took a victory lap.

When I got off my duel runner Atem, Akiza, Yusei, Crow, Luna, Leo, Louise, Natasha, Lauren, Ruby & Callie came to me to congratulate me of winning the last teammate of Team unicorn.

"Way go Chloe, I knew you can do it." Atem said as hugged me after I gotten off my duel runner.

"Thanks Atem for giving me one of the Egyptian God cards so I can win the duel." I said

"You're welcome and besides we're a team." Atem said

"Yes we are a team, and we always do things like saving the dimension together even things gets tough."

Later that night

Team 5D's, my husband and I are having a party at Yusei's old garage where he lived with Jack and Crow well Roxy lives there now so we are having the party over her place so me and the girls and my adoptive mother Kimi are getting the food while the boys setting up the decorations after we all got all the things for the party ready when I poured some fizzy drinks for everyone. And Yusei was going to make a speech.

"Everyone there's announcement I want to make,"

"Come on Yusei, we want to get the party started instead you want to make a boring speech." I said and everyone giggled

"I want to thank to my sister Chloe without her bravery and sacrifice and if it's wasn't for her I wouldn't have met my mother and I wouldn't have been a father to meet my daughter Kairi," Yusei said.

"Yusei the reason I have to save your life is because you're my adoptive brother and we're family and families look after each other and also us signers always stick together and work as a team."

"You know Yusei Chloe do make a good point about us signers and how she saved the dimension so many times and she did helped us to win the WRGP and she is the greatest duelist we know and we are Team 5D's and '5D's' is named after our mark of the Crimson Dragon." Akiza said

"Well enough about speeches. Let us raise our glasses to Team 5D's second win in the World Racing Grand Prix." I said as we all raised our glasses we all said "cheers!"

After we talked, eaten and tidying we all went home Atem and I had a shower and got into our pyjamas and we watched a bit of the broadcast of the Trapnest concert we always watch the concert once a month when there's Trapnest tour going on.

When it was ten o'clock we went to bed and we wanted a child of our own so we were more then kissing we were taking our clothes off and we were kissing on the bed and we were making love for the first time of our lives and we always wanted to have kids one day and Yusei would love to have any nieces or nephews and if I have a son I would name him after Yusei's dad and if I have a daughter I would name her with a ocean and shore theme. I wouldn't mind if I can have two or five kids so that way our family can be big and also happy.

The next morning I got up and put my clothes back on I was going to get ready for work and then I starting to feel really sick I ran to the bathroom and started to vomit when Atem came to the bathroom and he saw me leaning on the toilet and vomiting.

"Chloe are you alright?" Atem asked as when I still vomiting in the toilet. After I finished vomiting I flushed the toilet and put some bleach in it I went to the sink I used some mouthwash twice and rinse and put the lid back on the mouthwash bottle and put it back on the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"I don't know, I think I should take a day off work and try to get some sleep." I said to Atem as I stopped vomiting from earlier Atem helped me to get me back in bed.

"Chloe I have to work today but I will call the Chancellor for you that you're not feeling really well." Atem told me.

"Thanks Atem. And can you tell Yusei that I'm not feeling so well." I said to Atem.

"Ok Chloe, I'll ask Akiza to come over to look after you while I'm at work." Atem said to me as he want me to get well

When Atem called the Chancellor saying I'm called in sick. Then Atem called Akiza to see if she can come over to look after me when Atem finished his phone calls he came to our bedroom and I was asleep he sat on our bed and holding my hand and stroking. I slowly waking up.

"Hey," I said to Atem.

"Hey Chloe, I called Akiza she will be here in twenty minutes just she have to drop Kairi at her mom's house and she getting some things for your stomach." Atem said

"Ok Atem. Did you called the Chancellor that I'm not coming in today?" I asked Atem in case if he forgot to call the Chancellor.

"Yes I called the chancellor and he asked one of your friends to cover for you at work. Atem said what the chancellor told him.

Thanks I owe you one." I said

"It's no problem Chloe after all we are family now and also we're in this together through thick and thin and also we have Yusei and the others with us." Atem said and he did made a good point after all we are a team and besides we have Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Kairi, Kimi, Natasha, Louise, Lauren, Callie, and all of my friends from the character spirit world.

When Akiza came I was still upstairs in bed asleep and Akiza brought some food so it can be gentle on my stomach. When it was midday I woke up I came downstairs and I saw Akiza doing some soup.

"Hey Chloe," Akiza said

"Hey Akiza, how are you?" I said to my sister in law.

"I'm fine, Atem told me that you wasn't feeling well so I came to make you something light for your stomach so I made you some mushroom soup." Akiza said as she poured some soup into one of my bowls and she cut some slice of bread on the side

"Thanks Akiza." I said as I began eating my soup

"How is it?" Akiza asked when she was drinks some coffee

"It's really good. Akiza," I said.

"Yes." Akiza replied

"Akiza do you think I might be pregnant?" I asked Akiza.

"I don't know. It might be possible Chloe and when I found out I was pregnant with Kairi I felt sick every morning and Yusei tried convince me to go to see a doctor so I did the doctor did a ultrasound and then I saw a tiny little baby inside me. Couldn't believe my eyes I was so happy after I found out I told my parents and they were happy that I was carrying Yusei's baby and when I told Yusei he was so excited that he was going to be a father." Akiza explained of when she first got pregnant with Kairi.

"Wow Akiza, I will make a doctors appointment if the sickness gets any worse so I can be sure if I am pregnant, all I ever wanted is to have kids of my own." I said to Akiza so she knows is the sickness gets really bad.

"You know all woman feels that way during a year of a marriage even I felt that way when it was my first year of my marriage with your brother, we wanted to have children so badly then suddenly it happened." Akiza said.

When I finished my soup I went for a walk with Akiza when we went back to my apartment I suddenly felt dizzy and the world was spinning I managed to get to Atem's and my room I collapsed so Akiza picked me up and put me into bed and she checked my temperature and it's over one hundred and one degrees above normal, so Akiza gotten a bowl of cold water and a flannel to cool my temperature down. When Atem came home from work and I was upstairs asleep I was running a high fever so Akiza took me upstairs so I can rest. When Atem came upstairs to our bedroom and found fast asleep and Akiza was looking after me.

"Hey Akiza," Atem whispered

"Atem, how was work?" Akiza asked in a whisper voice

"It was alright just we got a new employer started today in robotics, oh and Yusei dropped me off here and he gone to pick up Kairi from your parents house." Atem said as he didn't want to wake me up.

"Thanks for letting me know. Akiza said

As I slowly opening my eyes and my vision was a bit burly at first and my vision was clear and Akiza passed me a glass of water so I drank all of it.

"Atem, you're home." I said when Atem sat on our bed and hold my hand and stroking my hair.

"Yeah I'm home. How are you feeling sweetheart?" Atem asked.

"A little better apart from I'm burning up with a fever. I said

"At least you're getting better Chloe. Did you have something to eat all day while I've been at work?" Atem asked.

"Well Akiza made me some chicken and noodle soup for settling my stomach a bit but it did the trick." I said to Atem because he was getting so worried about me all day since he went to work this morning.

"I should get home I have to mae dinner for Yusei and Kairi. Oh and Atem," Akiza said as she was walking away when she stopped by the door and she looked at Atem and me, "if Chloe's condition gets worse take Chloe to see a doctor to make sure that she's alright." Akiza said to Atem

"Ok Akiza I will do that." Atem said to Akiza

When Atem went downstairs and made me something for me to eat so he made me some cooked rice and some herbal tea and brought them upstairs to our bedroom and put the tray on the bed after I have eaten I fell back to sleep when Atem came back to our bedroom he took the tray downstairs to the kitchen and Atem made some dinner for himself and after he eaten and he washed up the dishes and put the washing on and did some ironing and folding the clothes and put them away then he had a quick shower then went to bed.

Two weeks later...

I keep on being sick in the morning and my condition didn't improved and Atem keeping on telling me to go to see a doctor but I keep on telling my caring husband Atem that I'm fine. One minute in the morning I feel all nauseous and the next I feel fine. I have been pushing myself beyond my limits for the past two weeks. I woke up on Monday morning I started to vomit, then I went to the kitchen to make myself some toast and some herbal tea so I can have something before I go to work I made some lunch for Atem for him to take for work and I packed a extra for Yusei in case he forgot to bring his lunch to work with him. When I gotten to my classroom I went to my desk to sit down I was printing off food recipes for my students to try out.

"Hey Chloe," Roxy said as she said my name.

"Oh, hey Roxy you scared me there." I said

"Sorry Chloe. How are you?" Roxy asked as she doesn't know I have been sick for the last two weeks.

"I'm fine," I replied to Roxy

"Are you sure? You do look really pale Chloe." Roxy said.

I'm sure it's nothing. I will be alright." I replied to Roxy

When my lesson started and I taught my students different ways of how to make things from the recipes I want my students to try out. By the time it was lunchtime while the students were having their lunch I was in the staff room on my lunch break I began feeling really dizzy.

"Roxy I don't feel so good." I said the whole world was spinning and the world went black and I collapsed.

Atem P.O.V

"Chloe! Somebody call an ambulance." Roxy said. One of the staff members at Duel Academy called New Domino City Hospital to come to Duel Academy because Chloe collapsed and no signs of waking up so the ambulance came to Duel Academy the paramedics put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance and taking her to the hospital. Roxy asked one of the paramedics if she want to come with Chloe one of the paramedics nodded. When they arrived at the doctors have to make sure that Chloe is stabled Roxy called Yusei, me, Akiza, Kimi, my wife's friends & the others to tell them that my wife has collapsed and she's in the hospital. So me, Yusei & the others rushed to the hospital when they got there they need to find out what room my wife is in.

"We need to know what room is Chloe Muto is in." I said

"Mrs Muto is on the second floor in room five hundred and sixty four you go down the hall and you take a right her room will be on the left hand side. Are you her family?" the woman at the reception desk asked

"Yes I'm her husband and this is her adoptive family and our friends." I said

Atem, Yusei & the others went to the second floor and found my hospital room Roxy was waiting outside and Roxy is really worried about me and she's scared if something horrible have happened.

"Roxy!" Yusei said as he is worried about his sister aswell

"Hey guys. I'm glad you've made it." Roxy said

"At least you did. Any news about Chloe?" Yusei said Roxy shocked her head

"No I'm worried about Chloe." Roxy said

"Me either, but there's one thing that Chloe has ever taught me is, if things gets tough there's one thing that we can't give up... Hope." Akiza said to Roxy and Akiza was right.

When the doctor came to my family & my friends as they're worried about me not as worried as Yusei and my husband Atem if something has happened to me and Atem wouldn't forgive himself.

"Which one of you is Mrs Muto's husband?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Chloe's husband. Is my wife alright?" I answered the doctors question and asked the doctor.

"Calm down Mr Muto. Your wife is stable we would like to keep her over night just to be sure." the doctor said

"Ok that would be fine. My wife has been feeling sick for two weeks, and if that's what it caused her to collapsed. I've never seen her so sick like this before and I'm getting worried." I told the Doctor

"I will run some tests just to make sure your wife is healthy enough to go home." the doctor said as he was walking away.

"Thank you doctor." Akiza said and the doctor nodded

"I'm just glad that Chloe is alright." Kimi said

"Me too mom if only dad was alive he could meet chloe when I found her all those years ago. And he could met my friends my own family and see me growing up and show him my talents." Yusei said to my wife's adoptive mother.

"I know sweetheart if only your father was here he could give you advice and show you the different projects he did back when he was in high school and he could show it to you and give you advice of different science projects when you was in high school." Kimi said

"Yeah if only I would known him better and my sister wouldn't be going through all this suffering." Yusei said

"You know Yusei Chloe has been through tougher situations than this. And not to mention she's strong she can pull through any situations." I said

"How so Atem? What kind of situation Chloe has been through in her dimension?" Leo asked

"Well you see Leo, Chloe's real parents were getting a divorce and Chloe had to go through all that suffering, when her real dad left Chloe she was hurt, heartbroken and angry she was going through all that and everyone always putting her down and thinking that she can't do things that she wanted to do, and she had to work all the time non stop at school, home, and college until she gets the highest grades in her class. Also all she wanted is her father to come back home to her so they all can be one happy family but it never happened so she began writing stories about a young girl who wanted her father back and she wrote ten pages and she had a diary writing all her thoughts and explaing what her life was like before her parents started fighting. She had a happy life before she met me, Natasha, Louise, Callie, Ruby, Lauren and also all of you. And she never missed a day at school and college. She had to push herself so hard she can prove to everyone that she can go to a path she wanted. And all she wanted is friends to accept her of who she is. Not friends who turn their back on her like what Annalease and Adam did. They didn't even understand her at all they only think how far they can put her down so she cannot do anything about it. So she had to push herself even more." Natasha and I explained

"Whoa I had no idea that Chloe had to push herself that much so she can get where she's at now." Kimi said

"All she ever wanted is to have friends that she can trust like Natasha, Louise, Callie, Ruby, Lauren, me and all of you guys you helped her to get strong." I said

"Yeah that's true and it was fate that brought Chloe here in the first place." Leo said

"Yeah all she wanted is to get rid of her horrible memories she had with Annalease and Adam forever and she wanted her freedom because everyone she ever known turned on her and all she ever wanted is for people to accept her of who she truly is she not just a fairy or signer she just a human being and people never accept her as a human being all they saw was fear and the people who did accept her was Natasha, Louise, Callie, Ruby, Lauren, you signers and even some of her teachers she knew."

"Wow she had to go through all that and no one would accept her of who she is." Luna said and Louise nodded

"Yep and she's grateful that all of us that we're are her friends." Lauren said.

"It's getting late we have to get home. Atem you should head home and get some sleep." Akiza said

"No, you all should go home I'm going to stay to look after Chloe if she wakes up I'll call you tomorrow if there's any changes in her condition." I said as Yusei, Akiza, their daughter Kairi, my wife's adoptive mother Kimi, and the rest of Chloe's and Yusei's friends all went home, but I stayed by her side if it took me a month off work to look after my true love.

Chloe P.O.V

The next morning I slowly gaining consciousness and all I know I'm in a white room and I'm in a hospital gown I was attached to a machine next to me and I saw Atem holding my hand. As it was like Atem stayed up all night and hardly gotten any sleep.

"A...Atem." I said in a crockery voice

"Chloe you're awake. I was so worried about you." Atem said as he stroked my hair

"What happened?" I asked as I can't remember.

"You fainted at work and Roxy didn't know what to do so she brought you the hospital in the ambulance and everyone was really worried about you and they wanted to stay with me so I told them to head home as they needed the rest more than I do." Atem explained to me what happened. When the doctor came in and he wanted to talk to me in private Atem kissed me before he went to the cafe to get something to eat and made some phone calls.

"Mrs Muto I would like to do a ultrasound on you to be sure you're healthy enough to go home." the doctor said I nodded as he went to get the ultrasound machine and the doctor switched the machine on I pulled the shirt of my hospital gown up and the doctor put some light blue slime on my flat stomach just then I saw a picture of a tiny dot on the monitor

"You see that tiny dot?" The doctor asked me and I nodded

"That's your baby Mrs Muto." The doctor said and also I gasped I was in shock that I never thought that I would carrying Atem's baby.

"Are you saying that I'm actually pregnant." I said to the doctor and the doctor nodded

"How am I going to tell Atem, the rest of my family and my friends now. I'm pretty sure they're going to hate me when they find out."

"You will have to tell them sooner than later." the doctor said and I nodded

When Atem came to the room and brought me some food and something to drink and Atem asked the doctor if I'm healthy enough to go home and the doctor said that I am healthy enough to go home with Atem. I was release from the hospital until the afternoon. When we got home Atem told me to head to bed and he will bring me some soup and some water so I went upstairs I put my pyjamas on and I went inside the covers and I fell asleep. Atem woke me up when it was six thirty in the evening Atem brought up some Chicken and noodle soup and some water, after I eaten I fell back to sleep.

One week Later...

Atem's birthday is coming on Friday and I'm planning a surprise birthday part and I don't know what to get for Atem's birthday so I went to Yusei's house I haven't visited Yusei since I collapsed at Duel Academy Yusei, Akiza, Kairi, & my adoptive mother Kimi must be really worried about me. I'm one month pregnant and I won't tell Atem and my family and friends until Atem's birthday and I wanted to keep it as a secret for now. When I arrived at Yusei's house and I knocked on the door, and my sister in law Akiza answered the door

"Hey Chloe," Akiza said to me as she gave me a hugged me.

"Hey Akiza,"

"how are you? Akiza asked

"I'm doing fine." I replied

"That's good."

"There's something I want to talk to you and Yusei about." I said to Akiza as I don't want to tell her and the rest of the family my secret just yet

"Hi Chloe," Yusei said my name

"Hey Yusei."

"it's been a week since you collapsed at work Akiza, Kairi, mom and I were really worried about you we all thought you were going into a coma again." Yusei said to me as he is worried about my health.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry for worrying you guys." I said as I apologising to Yusei and Akiza.

"It's alright. It wasn't the first time you collapsed was it?"

"Yeah I collapsed twice at school first was in the playground and the second was in the ladies room straight after I did PE, and then this time it was the first time when I met you Yusei then the second time was at work last week." I told Yusei & Akiza about how many times I collapsed.

"At least you told us," Akiza said

"Anyway that not all I'm here for." I said to Yusei & Akiza.

"Then why are you here for Chloe?" Yusei asked me

"Well Atem's birthday is this Friday just I don't know what to get him so I need your advice." I told Akiza & Yusei why I'm at their place the weather and Yusei let me in and we went to the kitchen Akiza poured me some orange juice after I talked to Yusei and Akiza and they don't know what to get for Atem's birthday either.

When I got home I told the chancellor I would like take some time of until I'm well enough to go back to work, and the Chancellor said it was alright for me to take time off work, when I got to the kitchen I started to make for Atem and me While I was making dinner I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." I said as I put my knife down on the chopping board I went to my front door and I opened my front door and I saw my best friend Natasha.

"Hey Tasha," I said

"Hey Chloe I heard that you collapsed last week," Natasha said to her friend who she have known since High school

"Yeah sorry for worrying you, Louise, Callie, Ruby and Lauren so much you know me I'm only protecting my friends and family form any harm like I protect the City and Satellite," I said to Natasha,

"Like before you got married you saved your brother Yusei from those witches who wanted to take away your magic, but this got me thinking. Where did you send them after you gotten your Enchantix?" Natasha asked.

"Oh I send them to the null void, so we all don't have to worry about them anymore." I replied

"Yeah. How's Atem, Yusei and the family?" Natasha asked as she concern about my family

"We all doing fine. How are you and Crow?" I asked as Natasha has been going out with Crow since they first met.

"We're doing fine Chloe, Crow was shocked and he didn't even know about your parents divorce Atem and I told Yusei and the others about your situation back when we were in our dimension." Natasha told me

"Thanks for telling them for me, just I think they hate me." I said as I'm worried that they won't accept me again or they don't want to talk to me ever again.

"No, they don't hate you, just shocked and worried about you." Natasha said

After me and Natasha chat she had to head home because Crow was coming to her place for a movie night with her so she had to get started on her dinner. When Atem came home from a exhausting day at work. And I he sat on the sofa when I the coffee on him when the coffee was done I poured some into a mug, then I went to the fridge to get some milk and put in Atem's coffee and I put in two sugars and I put it on the coffee table.

"Hey Atem, I made you some coffee for you just the way you like it." I said

"Thanks Chloe. How was your day? Atem asked.

"It was alright, I went to see Yusei today and I went there to apologies about last week when I collapsed at work and they accept my apology." I told Atem and I've decided to tell him that I'm pregnant on his birthday because I want to surprise him.

"At least they accepted you apology and everything is ok now." Atem told me.

"Atem," I said by changing the subject.

"Yes?" Atem replied

"I don't know what to get you for your birthday I want to get you something special." I said to Atem.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I went to see Martha after I finished with work today to see how things at the orphanage is doing nd I saw one of the kids playing the piano and I remembered that back in the character spirit world your grandfather taught me how to play the piano, just I miss playing music insted I listen to music." Atem told me. in which that gave me a idea and he felt so bad for giving up his passion for piano music for being a scientist for the city.

The Next Day

I woke up Atem went to work and Atem left a not that he asked Yusei to give him a ride to work and because I drive a duel runner and a car and so does Akiza and Yusei. I made myself some breakfast and some herbal tea, while I'm eating I mead some phone calls so I'm making a secret meeting to figure out what I could get for Atem's birthday. When I called Akiza my sister in law to set up a secret meeting at her place so not Atem would know and I going to tell Atem that I'm pregnant on his birthday.

"Hey Chloe," Akiza said as sh answered the phone

"Hey Akiza. Are you busy today?" I asked

"No not today. Why?" Akiza asked

"I got a plan for Atem's birthday but I really need your help." I said

"Alright I'm in. Where should we meet up?" Akiza asked me where and when we should meet up

"Meet me at my place in one hour and Kairi can come." I told Akiza where and when.

"Okay Chloe I'll see you in one hour." Akiza said

For one hour I was doing a bit of cleaning when I was still in the hospital I asked the doctor to print out a ultrasound of my baby for Atem's birthday part two I put it in a safe place until Atem's birthday. When I heard a knock on my door I when I opened it, and it was Akiza with my neice Kairi.

"Hey Akiza, hey Kairi. Come in." I said as Akiza & Kairi came in

"So Chloe. What is the plan for Atem's birthday?" Akiza asked as she, Kairi, Yusei, Kimi, Jack, Crow and the others don't know what to get for Atem's birthday.

"Akiza I asked Atem of what he wanted for his birthday and he wanted a a piano for his birthday on Friday and that's just part one." I said to Akiza I'm going to tell Akiza a secret I have been keeping myself for the past week

"So what's part two of Atem's birthday surprise Chloe?" Akiza asked

"That's a secret Akiza I won't be telling until Atem's birthday." I replied

"Ok. You know I have been looking for a job." Akiza said and I nodded

"Well I will be working part time in a nearby pre-school." Akiza said

"Wow that's great news Akiza. So when are you going to tell Yusei?" I asked

"I'm going to tell him tonight at dinner." Akiza replied

After Akiza and I had a chat Akiza & Kairi went home. when it come up to four filthy I started to prepare dinner I was making BBQ pulled pork and salad by the rime I put the BBQ pulled pork in the oven it was five fifteenth and Atem came home he was so tired.

"Atem welcome home." I said to Atem as he kissed me

"How was your day sweetheart?" Atem asked

"It was fine I had a chat with Akiza about what happened that day at Duel Academy." I said

"At least everything is alright now." Atem said and I nodded

After Atem and I talked while we eating our dinner and Atem told me another employee started today over the robotics and it was a woman and she has a son of Kairi's age named Bobbie. After Atem and I had dinner and do the dishes we watched the broadcast of the Trapnest concert and Reira did a new song for the new album the new song called Connected which is in Japanese and I've always love the original version of connected which is a friendship song. Then I went to do the washing and Atem was on his laptop working on my Duel Runner engine to make sure the engine does work. After I put the washing on I was making Atem & Yusei's lunch for them and after I finished I started doing the ironing for Atem and I could wear for work.

After I was finished I went to my & Atem's bedroom and put the folded clothes away in the chest of draws, then I had a shower and washed my hair so it's clean for when I go to work and I packed a lunch and a bottle of water so in case if I have morning sickness so I can held my morning sickness back until when I'm my breaks. When I back to duel Academy I have to tell the Chancellor that I have to take time off until the baby is born so I have to not over work myself it won't be healthy for me or the baby but I'm not alone I have my friends, my family, my husband and also all the people in the City & Satellite to support me and help me whenever I need help. And everyone has accepted of who I am and I'm happy everyone have been looking up to me including all the kids always think of me as a hero and a signer who always give people hope and show people that they can be anything they grow up to be.

When friday came and I woke on Friday August twenty ninth and it's Atem and Atem have to work on his birthday and it will give me plenty of time for me to get the house sorted for Atem's surprise party and the piano was coming at ten am so Akiza and the others can help me to set it up in the fourth extra room. But the first two rooms are for the nursery and today is the day I tell Atem that I'm pregnant so he and I can raise our baby together as a family. When Atem woke up and he went to our bathroom to have a shower and got himself dressed and combed his hair and got his lab coat on and went downstairs.

"Morning Chloe." Atem said as he kissed me

"Good Morning Atem, and Happy Birthday." I said to my husband

"Thanks. I'm sorry I have to work on my birthday but you always make the best birthday every year." Atem said

"That's ok Atem, I know that work is important and I told Akiza to come over today to discuss things about what happened when I first came here when I was sixteen after I gotten hurt."I lied I had to come up a cover story so I can set up for Atem's birthday party. And also I've invited Takumi, Reira, Naoki, & Ren to the party aswell as Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Kairi, Kimi, Jack, Crow, Natasha, Louise, Lauren, Ruby and Callie. After Atem and I had breakfast and clean the dishes and put things away Atem brushed his teeth and gotten his work shoes and got his coat on.

"Chloe, I'm off to work." Atem said

"Ok, have a good day." I replied

"I'll see you tonight." Atem said as he was walking to the door.

"See you tonight." I said as Atem closed the door so I called Takumi, Reira, Naoki, Ren, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Roxy, Natasha, Louise, Ruby, Lauren, Callie, Jack, Crow, my adoptive mother Kimi, and my old friend that I met when I was a student at Duel Academy Yuki and her family came over to my apartment to help me to set up for Atem's birthday the girls and I were doing the food and doing the cake while the boys are setting the decorations.

By the it was ten am the piano came and everyone help to put it all together and I finished with the food and set all up it was six pm and Atem's duel runner stopped and Atem was coming and we all gotten to our hiding places when the door opened Yusei was with Atem and it was so dark Yusei even went to his place and we all counted to three then we all shouted.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Atem!" Everyone shouted Atem was a bit jumpy.

"Thanks you guys. Especially my beautiful wife." Atem said as he gave me a really gentle hug. As the party we all ate and we had a chat a laugh. We are going to surprise Atem's birthday present.

"Atem, we have a surprise for you." Akiza said

"Oh, come on guys. Do you think I had enough surprises for one day." Atem said

"Atem it's your birthday present. Close your eyes." I said to Atem and he closed his eyes and I hold his hand and I took him upstairs to the fourth extra room.

"Okay Atem, you can open your eyes now." I said and Atem opened his eyes and he saw a piano was right there for him

"Chloe, how did you got this?" Atem asked

"We all paid half to got the piano for you." I said

"Thank you. Everyone for making the best birthday you are the greatest friends and a best family a any man can have." Atem said

"Come on Atem play something Leo said to Atem

"Ok Leo. just to know I'm a bit rusty." Atem said he sat down and he played a wonderful melody of shining in the sky from clannad

"And you said you're a bit rusty." Jack said

After we played some games and had a bit of cake everyone went home and Atem and I cleaned up and get the dishes in the dish washer and put the left over food in the fridge we will be set for days then we had a shower and got ready for bed.

"Atem." I said his name

"Yes Chloe." Atem replied

"Do you remember when we were teenagers that you would like to have children one day." I said

"Yeah, of course I remember Chloe. And what are you saying?" Atem asked and I'm going to tell him what happened that day about a month ago

"Atem that day I collapsed when the doctor did the ultrasound on me and I found out something." I explaining to Atem I got the picture of ultrasound and showed it to Atem

"You're pregnant?" Atem asked I nodded

"Yes I'm pregnant by one month along." I told Atem

"Chloe that's wonderful." Atem said and he picked me up and spin me around.

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Of course I'm happy. And also excited that I'm going to be a father." Atem said

"Atem just I'm worried if the media finds out and also what if a new evil try to take our baby. what will we do?" I asked about our baby's safety

"We won't have to worry about that ok, This is the happiest, the happiest moment of my life." Atem said as he kissed me and the only thing that made me happy that I got is my family who will look out for me.

I woke up the next morning I ran to the bathroom and I keep on vomiting when Atem came to the bathroom he held my hair and keep on rubbing my back until the vomit stopped.

"Chloe I think you shouldn't go to work while you're pregnant." Atem said to me and he's right I shouldn't push myself and it's not healthy for me or the baby.

"Yeah, you're right I will go to see the chancellor and tell him that I'm going to be leave working at Duel Academy I want to do things is best for me and the baby." I told Atem.

When I started to get to work I dropped Atem off a work then I drove through the streets until I reached Duel Academy and I gotten to my classroom and Roxy was there before me.

"Morning Roxy." I said to her as I put my laptop down

"Morning Chloe. How are you feeling?" Roxy asked

"I feel ok just the morning sickness has been making me feel tired easily." I replied

"What do you mean Chloe?" Roxy asked

"The reason I collapsed one week ago because I found out Atem and I are having a baby." I told Roxy

"You're pregnant?" Roxy asked and I nodded

"Wow congratulations Chloe. I'm happy for you and Atem." Roxy said to me as she gave me a gentle hug

"I told Atem last night about the baby." I said

"Did you told your friends and the Fudo family?" Roxy asked me if I told anybody else. I shocked my head

"No, not yet because thanks giving is coming up I'm going to tell them on that day." I said to Roxy

"Yeah I think that's best. Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you're pregnant." Roxy said to me as she made me a promise.

"Thanks Roxy you always keep your promise."

When thanks giving cam but in New Domino City Thanks giving is on twenty first September only three days until my birthday. I woke up on thanks giving day I went to the bathroom to vomit like every morning and Atem came to the bathroom and he was rubbing my back until I finished throwing up. After the vomit has stopped I flushed the toilet and put some bleach in it I went to the sink I used some mouthwash twice and rinse and put the lid back on the mouthwash bottle and put it back on the medicine cabinet above the sink. I went to downstairs to make Atem and I some breakfast after breakfast I got started on the thanks giving dinner and Atem was helping me with the vegetables and then we made a thanks giving pie together, while everything are cooking we got showered and dressed then we went back downstairs to go to get the table ready for when our friends and family comes. After the table was all set up, we went to check the food to make sure they're not burning when I checked the pumpkin pie and it was cooked all the way through I left it on the worktop to cool down. When I heard a knock on the door when I opened the door it was Natasha and Crow.

"Hey Tasha, Hey Crow."

"Hey Chloe, happy thanks giving." Crow said

When everyone arrived and we begin to eat, tell stories, what our lives were like and we played some games and we all were having a great time and I went outside to get some fresh air to clear my head when I see the whole city is helps me to relax. When Luna came outside to check up on me she saw me looking at the city.

"Chloe. What's wrong?" Luna asked as she is worried

"It's nothing I just have something in my mind that it's getting me worried." I replied to Luna

"If it's about those witches?" Luna asked and I shocked my head

"It's the fairy hunters?" Luna asked again and I chocked my head again

"Annalease and Adam?" I shocked my head once again

"Then I don't know." I sighed

"I'm going to tell you all the truth, the reason why I collapsed at work." I said to Luna.

When I was in the living room everyone were chatting and it's time I told them the reason why I collapse that day at work a month ago I didn't know how to tell Atem Yusei, Akiza, and the others.

"You guys there's something I have to tell you all." I said to everyone in the room

"What is it?" Callie asked

"Remember that day I collapsed at work and I had to do to the hospital," I said and everyone remembered that frightful day they never forget

"Yeah I remember I was scared when you collapsed." Roxy said

"well the thing is I'm pregnant." I finally got the guts to tell my friends and my family

"Oh Chloe I'm so happy for you and Atem." Callie said

"Now Akiza and I going to be called Auntie Akiza and Uncle Yusei now and that's weird." Yusei said because I'm going to be a mother aswell as Yusei is going to be a uncle aswell as Akiza is going to be an aunt.

"How far are you on your pregnancy Chloe?" My adoptive mother asked asked

"Two months along." I replied to my adoptive mother

"Wow two months pregnant we all will help you to make sure you have a safe delivery." Akiza said as she is worried about my and the baby's health

"Thanks you guys Atem and I will let you guys if the health of the baby is in danger."I said

After thanks giving and everything went back to normal and I went to work the next day and I'm planning to tell the chancellor that expecting a baby when I went to the Chancellor's office that afternoon after all the students have gone home.

"Chancellor may I talk to you please?" I asked

"Of course Mrs Muto. What seems the problem?" The Chancellor asked

"My husband and I are expecting a child in seven months time I would like to give up working here I don't want to put any pressure on myself or the baby." I told the chancellor about the reason I want to give up working for my baby's sake

"That's seems fair enough. And congratulations." The chancellor said

"Thank you Chancellor. I will be leaving when I'm six months pregnant." I said to the chancellor

"That will be fine Mrs Muto." The Chancellor replied to me

When I got home I saw Atem making dinner for us but I always make dinner but Atem thought I should have a rest for the rest of my pregnancy so I have to be careful if I put any pressure on myself or the baby.

"Hey Atem." I said as I put my key on the side and put my bag on the table and getting my laptop out of my bag and switch my laptop on.

"Hey Chloe. How was your day at work?" Atem asked as he concerned about me and the baby's health

"Tiring and I told the Chancellor that I will be leaving work when I'm six months pregnant so when I leave work I can have a safe delivery without worrying." I told Atem.

"Well at least the Chancellor knows and I want our baby to be born safe and all three of us can be one happy family." Atem said to me as he want the baby to be born safe aswell.

When the time was eight o'clock Atem and I were watching Trapnest talk show about their new single and with another they're were known as 'Black Stones'. After the program was finished and we went to the kitchen to do some dishes and put the dishes away after we're finished I went to do some ironing while Atem doing some more work for the new reactor at the lab and he will be out of town next week he will be heading to Egypt that was his home thousands of years before I married him and he is so happy to go back there even though he regain his lost memories he still remembers his friends, his cousin, his father and his uncle he is surround by friend, families and even he found the love of his life me and now he is going to be a father and he love his work, his wife, his in-laws and his child.

"Chloe," Atem said my name

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What are we going to name the baby if it's going to be a girl." Atem asked and I had good idea

"Well I had a great name 'Ushio Nagisa Lilly Rose Muto'." I said what our daughters name could be

"I think that's a beautiful name. And what are we going to name our son?" Atem asked as we don't know what we're going to name our son

"How about we name him Mahad?" Atem thought of his best friend back in ancient Egypt

"Yes, thats a perfect name I think your best friend Mahad would be really happy that we're naming our son after. What about his middle name?" I asked Atem as I stroked my abdomen as I can feel that the baby is growing week by week.

"I haven't think of a middle name yet I'm sure I can think of one." Atem said

"I was thinking for our son's middle name I want to name him after Yusei's father." I said as I want to make Yusei happy.

"Yeah we have to go into the city's files and search for your adoptive fathers name." Atem had an idea and he told me

"Yeah, or we could ask my adoptive mom what she know about Yusei's dad was like in person and maybe we can learn a bit about him." I said

"Yeah it's better to talk to Kimi than doing long research it wold take hours." Atem said as I did made a good point

When Atem and I went to my adoptive mothers apartment the next day to find out my adoptive father because I never met him if I'm going to name my son I want to honor him just as he was just a scientist just the father of Yusei Fudo, the adoptive father of Chloe Muto and the husband of Kimi Fudo. When Atem knocked on the door of my adoptive mothers apartment who she has been living in for two years so she can be close to her son and he adoptive daughter. When Kimi heard a knock on her door and when she opened the door she saw Atem and me at the door.

"Chloe, Atem."

"Hi mom, can we come in?" I asked Kimi nodded we came into my adoptive mothers living room she went to the kitchen to make some tea

"Here some tea." Kimi said as she put the cups on the coffee table

"Thanks Mrs Fudo." Atem thanked my adoptive mother

"Your welcome Atem."

"Mom there's a reason that Atem and I came here." I said to my adoptive mother

"What is it Chloe?" Kimi asked

"We're wondering if you can tell us about Yusei's father before the reactors meltdown. Because we want to name our son after him." Atem asked Kimi

"Well lets see, I remembered that day I first met Yusei's father, he was strong, smart, funny and caring I was seventeen when we first met I was quite young back then we were in high school I was heading to my class and when your brother's father ran into me and drop all of my books and he told me his name," Kimi explaining her past

What was Yusei's fathers name?" Atem asked

"well his name was Hakase we became friends in our senior year before summer holidays started he asked me if I could be his girlfriend so I said yes and bit by bit things were finally looking up my whole life stared to turn around. You see your grandparents were divorced when I junior High when I was in my senior year at college I found out my father was killed and I was devastated that I couldn't believe that my father was gone so I went to live with Hakase." Kimi told the one part of parents she's been in the same situation as me.

"What happened to your mother mom?" I asked

"She died when I was in my second year at high school. After my parents died I was all alone and Hakase was there at my fathers funeral and he was there when I needed the most when I received a will from my father he wanted to keep the house, he putted all his money inside my account and he wanted to have a happy life with Hakase and so I did after we graduated college I decided to work for the robotics team and while Hakase decided to work for the RRD reactor. After two years living together we decided to get married."

"Where did you got married?" Atem asked

"We got married at the rose garden it was on July the thirteenth the after two years I found out I was pregnant with your brother and we decided to name him Yusei after the planetary particle Hakase found on his trip with the Goodwin brothers."

"Rex and Roman Goodwin?" Atem asked

"Yeah those were the one just I couldn't remember their names. After a year Yusei was born and Hakase was at the Reactor site and I found out he got fired and after I learned that Roman activate the reactor and Rex managed to get me to safety and when I heard that Hakase was killed when the reactor had a meltdown and I was devastated I lost a piece of him like I lost my parents I also lost my husband, I lost Yusei it wasn't until I saw your brother on TV on the fortune Cup torment and I couldn't believe that he was so grown up into a handsome young man just like his father and I read when was on the news paper and magazines I saw memorial torment when you did the speech and I saw the duel that you faced your ex-friends and I was shocked when your ex-friends killed Atem it was like I feel like I wanted to find out who killed my father. When I saw you transform into a fairy and you gave everyone hope that they can defend their self and fight what they believe in. After two years I finally had the courage to find my son and my adoptive daughter when I ran into Trudge, and I asked if he know Yusei and he took me to sector security headquarters thats when I met you for the first time and after all those years I finally found Yusei and we can be a family again." Kimi explained the rest of her story.

"Wow now I understand you loved Yusei's dad do much and if you wanted to get remarried but you didn't." Kimi nodded

"It's getting late we better head home."

"Yeah we'll come and visit really soon Kimi." Kimi nodded.

When Atem and I got home and we wrote a letter for my adoptive father Hakase Fudo to say thanks for giving Yusei his best chance to live his life as a duelist, a scientist, a friend, brother, a husband and a father and if it wasn't for my adoptive father saving Yusei from the reactor when it had a meltdown Yusei wouldn't have meet his friends, meeting me and we wouldn't be a family.

The next Atem and I had a day off work and we decided to go and visit my adoptive fathers grave to set some flowers for him and Atem finished writing the letter for Hakase my adoptive father, the biological father of Yusei and husband of Kimi Fudo. On the tombstone it says 'Here lies Hakase Fudo beloved husband and caring father' when I laid the flowers on the grass.

"Hi adoptive father I came to say thanks for saving Yusei's life when he was only a year old if it wasn't for you Yusei wouldn't be alive and I wouldn't have met him. I would you like you to know that I'm expecting my first child and I'm not just a hero of the city I'm a guardian, a signer, a fairy, a friend, a daughter, a wife and also soon a mother. If you were alive I could able to share all of my adventures with you tell you about the place I grew up where I was born and what my life was like. To tell you the truth my adoptive mom misses you so much and she loves you." I said to my adoptive father and I was crying and Atem hugged me to comfort me.

"Come on Chloe let's go home." Atem said and I nodded.

When we got home Atem and prepared dinner together and while we had dinner we were watching the Trapnest talk show and I just love watching Trapnest talk shows and concerts so that way I can see what the band is up to these days and also I'm the wife of Atem Muto, adoptive sister of Yusei Fudo the adoptive daughter of Kimi and Hakase Fudo soon I will be a mother and also I'm really lucky to have caring friends a loving family and people wanted to help.

 _To be continue_


	9. Twins?

**Chapter 8 Twins?**

Chloe P.O.V

It's been two months since I've told Yusei, the family and our friends that Atem and I are expecting a baby when I entered my third month my morning sickness did get worse I had to drink lots of fruit juice to help with the morning sickness. When I entered my tenth week the morning sickness had lifted Atem and I have been thinking what furniture to get for our baby and we both agreed on names if the baby happens to be a girl her name will be Ushio Nagisa Lily Rose Muto and if the baby happens to be a boy we decided to name him Mahad Hakase Seto Muto, but we don't know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl we have to wait and see. The reason we have chosen Ushio and Nagisa for our daughter it means 'Tides' and 'Shore' and Mahad means 'the one who is great' Hakase means 'a learned person' and Seto means 'white'. Atem has been saving money for the stuff for the baby I also have been saving money for decorating the baby's room but Atem and I have been going to parenting classes once a week on a weekend so we can raise our baby together as a family.

When Atem came home from his day at work I was sleeping on the sofa with my hand on my showing abdomen Atem put a blanket over me and went to the kitchen to get some water and put it on the coffee table and Atem stroked my cheek and I slowly opening my eyes

"Atem hey," I said as I stroked my showing abdomen

"Hey, my beautiful queen," Atem said as he got the glass of water and I drank the whole glass when I went to the doctors last month he told me I have to drink water twice a day to keep my fluids up and have one tablet of Iron and vitamin tablet a day as well.

"How was work at the lab?" I asked

"It was good, there was a little problem with the Reactor this morning so Yusei came to see the problem and there was an incorrect part of the new planetary particle so we had Yusei to fix it," Atem explained his day at the lab

"How was your day?"

"Well my day was great the governors came and take notice of me and my students and they were really impressed of all my teachings my students and when I teach I knew I never alone I have you, Roxy Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Natasha, Louise, Callie, Lauren, Ruby, and Yuki," I said

"Well that's true Chloe we're not alone we have our friends and family and we can fight any threat who try to hurt our family," Atem said

"Atem I got an appointment at the hospital tomorrow for a check up and because I'm four months pregnant I want to make sure that our baby is safe and healthy," I told Atem where I'm going tomorrow

"I can come with you to the hospital I don't want you to go on your own," Atem said

"Ok Atem my appointment is in the afternoon tomorrow and I know you don't want anyone to hurt me or our baby," I said Atem nodded

When I started making dinner for Atem and myself Atem was at the table writing a story for our baby when it's born and it's Atem's and my story of how we met, how we fell in love, what adventures we had, how their uncle became a signer. And how he saved the city from the dark signers, and the three emperors of Yliaster, how Yusei met me, how he saved me when I got kidnapped, what happened when I was in a coma, how Yusei and I became a family what happened when the portal opened and took me back to my dimension, how I saved the city, how Atem saved me, how I met my adoptive mother, saving Yusei from the Trix, how Atem and I got married, finding Roxy defeating the Trix and the wizards of the black circle.

"Hey, Atem. how is the story going?" I asked Atem

"Hey, sweetheart. The story is going great I got up to the part I saved your life from Annalease and Adam." Atem said as he kissed me just then I felt a movement in my abdomen.

"Chloe, what is it?" Atem asked

"Our baby is kicking," I said as Atem put his hand on my abdomen and felt the baby kicking and it feels like magic I used to think love was actually weakness but deep down love is strength and strength it's what makes a family. Atem is so lucky to have great friends, a loving wife who can be stubborn sometimes and a caring family.

"Yeah, it's the first time our baby kicked," Atem said as he stroked my showing abdomen and thinking about our baby

"Chloe, I have been thinking maybe we can go on holiday in the summer. After the baby is born." Atem said to me

"That's a good idea a good holiday to spend with our baby I will go online to see if there are any beach houses for us to use for every summer," I replied to Atem

"Yeah, it will be good for us to have some time off the city," Atem said

The Next Day

I woke up the next morning Atem was still sleeping beside me I went downstairs to make some breakfast I got some mail from our front door I received two letters from Duel Academy, one letter from Trapnest to see how Atem and I are doing when I last wrote them I told them the news that Atem and I are expecting a baby and they were really happy for us. There also one postcard from Jack as he is in Paris for a turbo dueling torment and a letter for Atem from work. I went to the kitchen to make some pancakes and some coffee for him and I took my vitamin and iron tablets with a full glass of water, I put Atem's breakfast on a tray and took it upstairs to our bedroom I put it on top of a stall before I opened the curtains and Atem woke up.

"Morning Chloe," Atem said as he was stretching his arms

"Morning Atem, I brought you some breakfast. Oh, and a letter came for you from work." I said as I put the tray on his lap and gave him the letter.

"Thanks, Chloe," Atem said as he opened the letter

"What does it say Atem?" I asked Atem

"It says I will be transferring to the Reactor higher position," Atem said to me about the good news and hugged him.

"Congratz Atem, I'm proud of you," I said

"Thanks, Chloe you know all the scientists go away on business trips that mean I won't be able to spend some time with you and our baby, so I will be quitting my job so I can spend time with both of you," Atem said to me and he is planning to quit working at the lab.

"Yeah that's true but you love being a scientist, but it's your decision," I said

"Well, I do have to think about the position," Atem said to me

"Atem the hospital check up is at two thirty so I won't be going to work today. I told the chancellor yesterday about it and he said it's ok to have days off for my checkups at the hospital, so that way I can check if the baby is alright." I said

Later on that afternoon...

Atem and I got to the hospital at two o'clock and we had half an hour to wait so I bring two books with me for Atem and me to read. The story I was reading is about a powerful ninja who saved a village from a nine tailed beast a great ninja and a female jinchuriki risked their lives to protect their village but their last dying breath the great powerful ninja sealed the nine tails within an infant. When the time was two thirty in the afternoon and Atem and I are still wanting to be called out when a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Muto the doctor will see you now." The nurse said as I closed my book and put it in my bag Atem and I got up from our seats, and the nurse took us to doctor Anne.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Muto. Chloe Muto is that correct?" Doctor Anne said

"Yes and this is my husband Atem,"I said to Doctor Anne

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Muto."

"We're here for my monthly check up," I said

"Ok. would you lay down Mrs. Muto and pull up your shirt please." Doctor Anne said so I laid on o bed and lift my shirt Doctor Anne switched the ultrasound machine she put some slime on my showing abdomen and showing Atem and my baby.

"The baby showing is growing well. Would you like to know what you're having?" Doctor Anne asked and Atem and I nodded

"Well, it seems you're having a little girl and a little boy." Doctor Anne said

"You mean I'm carrying twins?" I asked

"Yes, you're having twins." Doctor Anne said as she gave me a tissue to wipe the gel off my growing abdomen

"I would like you to come and see me once a month." Doctor Anne said I nodded as I sat up

"Thank you, Doctor Anne. May we have some copies of the ultrasound please." Atem asked

"Of course. You would like to show the family?" Doctor Anne asked I nodded

"Yes, they need to know," Atem told Doctor Anne and she nodded and she printed out ten copies two for the family and five for my friends.

"There are ten copies so you got some for your family and friends." Doctor Anne said as she gave the picture of the twins to Atem

"Thank you, Doctor Anne, for everything," I said to Doctor Anne

"Your very welcome Mrs. Muto. I'll see you next month." Doctor Anne said Atem and I nodded. When Atem and I were outside of the hospital and as we walking in the car park where I parked the car it has five seats two at the front and three at the back. When I started the car got out of the car park and head back to our apartment in the tops like Luna and Leo live in.

When we were back at our apartment I went to my kitchen to make a herbal tea and sat on the sofa and thinking about the birth plan.

"Atem,"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I have been thinking about what to do when I give birth. So I was thinking I want to have the twins in our apartment." I said to Atem.

"Yeah, that's a great idea we have to see what Kimi, Yusei, and Akiza thinks about it,"Atem said

"Ok Atem just I don't really want to have the twins at the hospital and because we won't get to spend some time with them after they're born so I thought we could do this instead," I said

"Chloe you do make a good point and I agree with you about spending time with the twins. We go to Yusei's place tomorrow if your adoptive mom is there we can see what she says." Atem replied as I made a good point about giving birth at home.

The next morning...

Atem and I woke up the next morning we went downstairs went to the kitchen to make some breakfast I made some French toast while Atem was making some strawberry, banana, and mango smoothies to have with our French toast. After breakfast we went upstairs to have a shower then get dressed I went to the front door to get the mail there was a letter from Ruby saying she is moving to my neighborhood so that way she can be close to me and another postcard from Jack saying he won another torment in Paris and he send Atem and I a gift for the twins which he doesn't know that I'm carrying twins. So Atem and I will be telling Yusei, Akiza, and my adoptive mom that Atem and I are having twins and Atem and I will about giving birth at home for the birth plan because I really don't want to have the twins in the hospital

"Atem I'll give Yusei a call to tell him that we're coming to his place and I'll call my adoptive mom to meet us there," I said to Atem

"Ok, Chloe I'm will be putting three of the ultrasound that Doctor Anne printed out yesterday in your bag," Atem said as he put three pictures in my bag. When I was on my phone to be calling Yusei.

 _'Hello, Fudo residence.'_ Yusei said on the phone

"Hi Yusei, it's me," I replied

 _'Hey Chloe, it's been a while.'_

"Come on Yusei it's only a couple of months since you last saw me," I said to Yusei as we haven't talked each other for two months

 _'I know but I miss you a lot. So what's up?'_ Yusei asked

"I want to talk to you, Akiza and mom about the progress of my pregnancy and I have exciting news to tell you, Akiza and mom," I replied to Yusei

 _'Ok meet me, Akiza and mom at my place so we can have a family chat.'_ Yusei replied

"Ok, that will be great. Meet you in one hour?" I asked Yusei

 _'Sure see you and Atem in an hour. See you, Chloe.'_ Yusei said

"Yeah see you Yusei," I said as I hung up the phone and went to my and Atem's bedroom.

"Hey Atem,"

"Hey Chloe,"

"I contacted Yusei and we're meeting them at Yusei's place in an hour," I told Atem

"Thanks for letting me know Chloe. Should we grab something to eat for you and our little ones?" Atem said as he rubbing my showing abdomen

"Ok honey maybe we could go to McDonald's on the way to Yusei's place," I said to Atem

"Alright we better head out now and we have to pick up some biscuits for the family," Atem said and I nodded

After Atem and I got out of our door of our apartment and we went to the car park inside of our apartment as Atem got to the drivers seat I carefully got onto the seat next to him and I got my seatbelt on and Atem put his seatbelt on Atem started the car and we gotten out of the car park of our apartment and Atem drove through the streets when we arrived at the supermarket we had to get some biscuits for Yusei and the family then after we done that we went to McDonald's to get something to eat for me and Atem, after we eaten we went back to the car where we parked it and we got out of the car park and Atem drove through the streets until we reached to Yusei and Akiza's place. When we got out of the car Atem got the bag from the seat behind me and Atem locked the car when I rang the doorbell and Yusei answered it.

"Hey, Chloe. Hey, Atem." Yusei said to me and Atem

"Hey, Yusei. Is it cool we can come in?" I asked

"Sure, mom and Akiza are already in the living room," Yusei said when Atem gave the bag of biscuits to Yusei and Yusei thanked him and we went to the living room and I saw my and Atem's niece Kairi.

"Auntie Chloe. Uncle Atem." Kairi said as she gave Atem and me a hug

"Hey, Kairi it's good to see you." I said

"Kairi could you go and play upstairs please?" Akiza asked Kairi

"Why mommy?" Kairi asked

"Just Auntie Chloe and Uncle Atem have to talk to grandma, mommy, and daddy." Yusei said to his daughter

"Ok daddy." Kairi said to Yusei as Kairi went upstairs

"How was the doctor's appointment go yesterday Chloe?" Kimi asked

"The appointment went really well and there's something you all have to know." I said

"What is it?" Akiza asked

"Chloe is carrying twins."

"Oh my god Chloe. Are they two girls or two boys?" Akiza asked

"One of each. Atem and I are having a son and a daughter."

"Wow, Chloe I'm happy for you and Atem," Yusei said

"Thanks, Yusei. Anyway, there's something we want to talk to you about." Atem said

"What is it you and Atem want to talk about?" Akiza asked

"You know when I go into labor, I want to give birth at home because if I have the twins in the hospital. We won't spend some time with the twins after they're born." I told Yusei, Akiza and mom

"You know it will be a good idea, Chloe, you have to consider safety first for Chloe and the twins. The doctors took Yusei right after he was born and Yusei had trouble breathing and he was in ICU for a week." Kimi said

"Really mom. We're talking about Chloe right now." Yusei said as he gotten mad and kind of snapped to mom

"Yusei if you won't behave or I might kick your ass!" I shouted

"Sorry, Yusei Chloe's pregnancy hormones acting up," Atem said to Yusei

"Sorry mom I shouldn't snap at you I'm just worried about Chloe and the twins safety. Can you forgive me?" Yusei said apologizing to mom and mom nodded.

"Of course I forgive you Yusei. I'm concerned about Chloe and the twins as well." Kimi said as she hugged Yusei and accepted Yusei's apology.

"I want to have the twins without a midwife I want to do it with my family," I told them

"Ok, Chloe if that's you really want then I'm in," Atem said

"Count me in," Akiza said

"If Akiza's doing it so am I," Yusei said

"Ok count me in as well," Kimi said

"Alright, it's settled then," Akiza said

"You know Akiza when you first got pregnant with Kairi. Did you went to parenting classes?" I asked

"Yes I did actually I got some parenting tips and I ended up with a beautiful daughter and an amazing husband," Akiza said

"Thanks, Akiza you know I need some advice from you about parenting," I replied

"No problem I can come over to your apartment and give you some parenting tips. If you will like that?" Akiza asked

"Yeah, that will be great Akiza," I said

After Atem and I had a chat with Yusei, mom, and Akiza we discussed the plan for me to have the twins and I told Yusei, Akiza and mom that I'll be leaving when I'm six months pregnant and Atem and I will need help with decorating the nursery and Yusei, Akiza and mom agreed to help to decorate the spare room for the twins. When Atem and I went to the supermarket to get some groceries to get a week's worth of shopping and I have a craving for Oreos, strawberries, and chocolate, when Atem and I arrived back home I opened the door to our apartment Atem and I went to the kitchen to put the groceries away some are for the freezer, some in the cupboard and some for the fridge after we were finished I gotten started on making dinner for Atem and myself while Atem was working on the story for the twins so we can tell them a bedtime story every night when they grow a bit older we are going to tell them of our amazing adventures. When I finished making dinner and I was gotten started dishing it out, and Atem got the table set and I put dinner on the table and we began to eat our dinner and I was glad that I was able to see Yusei and the rest of my family. After we eaten we gotten started on the doing the dishes after we finished Atem went too soon to be the twins nursery to put together the cribs that Atem brought two weeks ago on his way from work and at least Atem brought some furniture for the twins so at the weekend we are going to get started on painting the nursery it was a good thing that Atem and I asked my adoptive mother, Yusei and Akiza if they would like to help and they agreed to help Atem and me.

"Hey Chloe," Atem said my name

"Hey, honey. Do you need some help?" I asked

"Yeah. Would you pass me that screwdriver please?" Atem asked

"Sure," I said as I got the tool from the tool box and gave it to Atem.

"Thanks."

"Atem I was thinking about our children's future what if I quit my job and become a full-time mom so I can spend time with the kids and I can take care of them at home," I said to Atem

"Honey giving up your career thinking about Ushio and Mahad would think when they've older wondering why their mother gave everything up to protect them. Listen to me honey you can't protect everyone in the city and the Satellite all on your own." Atem said to me

"Yeah you're right Atem when Ushio and Mahad go into kindergarten then I can go back to work so if we work part-time so we can spend some time together and with the twins," I replied

"Good idea Chloe that way we can have the weekends off and spend time with Ushio and Mahad also we can spend the holidays with them as a real family," Atem said

After Atem finished building the cribs for Mahad and Ushio and I got started designing the nursery one side of the room for Ushio the pictures will be Ren flowers but the other side of the room for Mahad the pictures will be full of the millennium items, pyramids to make it look like Ancient Egypt and also pictures of Atem's life before he came into my life and if it wasn't for Atem saving me that day at the Kaiba Dome I wouldn't be here living my life as a teacher, instructor, with magic, having a wonderful family, a caring husband, amazing friends and soon becoming a wonderful mother of twins. Atem and I went downstairs to watch the talk show of Trapnest and the other band that calls themselves 'Black stone's', and Reira was talking about their brand new single about friendship and families well Atem and I really thought the song was beautiful during the song was playing the twins started kicking and Atem put his hand on my showing abdomen Atem was stroking until I felt another kick.

"Chloe why don't you sing a lullaby and may be Ushio and Mahad stop kicking," Atem said

"Yeah, I'll give it a try. Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once mine. What once was mine." As I sang a wonderful lullaby and the twins stopped kicking

"Atem, it worked," I said to Atem

"It looks like they recognized their mother's voice," Atem replied

"Yeah, I can't wait until Ushio and Mahad are born and we can tell them stories of our amazing adventures we ever had back when we were in school," I said

"Me too Chloe. We can tell them stories of our adventure in the Character spirit world, sing them songs, teach them how to read and write also if our daughter has your magic we can help Ushio how to control her magic, but if some kids call Ushio names or calls her a freak we can teach Ushio how to defend herself against bullies and we are the only ones to protect our children and our family." Atem replied

"Yeah, love bonds us all," I said

"Yep like from Supergirl," Atem said and I nodded

When it came up to nine o'clock Atem and I went upstairs to our bathroom to brush our teeth and gotten into our pyjamas ready for bed Atem was reading a book about the basics about being a father while I was finishing the book I was reading about the courageous ninja and the brave jinchuriki that day of my ultrasound.

"Chloe," Atem said my name

"Yes, Atem?"

"I've decided to turn down the promotion and I'm planning to find another job so I can be close to you and our children," Atem told me what he's planning to do.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want to continue as a scientist I want to be there for you and our children," Atem replied

"Atem I will always support you no matter what and no matter what happens we will able to raise our children into brave, strong warriors like us," I said to Atem as he put his hand on my showing abdomen

"Yes just like us," Atem said

When the weekend came Atem and I thought to get started on decorating the twins nursery and Atem and I brought the paint, paint brushes paint rolls and some others for decorating the day before the day before and I also planning to make some chocolate brownies the day before for Yusei, Akiza, my adoptive mom, and Kairi who they volunteered to help with the painting the twins nursery and we're planning to tell Luna, Leo, Crow, Jack, Carly, Kalin, Louise, Natasha, Ruby, Callie and Lauren that I'm carrying twins but only Yusei, Akiza, and my adoptive mom know that I'm having twins.

Atem and I woke up on Saturday morning Atem got in the shower while I make pancakes with berries for me and Atem we only like strawberries because I have a craving of strawberries after Atem got out of the shower and put some old clothes like his black vest top and dark blue trousers on and put his cartouche what Tea got him when he and Yugi traveled to Egypt to find the history of his past and defeat Zorc all over again. At the battle, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan concrete on the Egyptian hieroglyphics and Atem's name appeared on the cartouche.

"Atem breakfast is ready," I said as I called out his name

"Coming, Chloe," Atem replied as he was coming down the stairs

"Morning Atem I made you some coffee," I said as I gave a mug of coffee to Atem while I poured myself some orange juice.

"Morning Chloe. Thanks for the coffee and the breakfast." Atem replied

"No problem sweetheart and besides we need this today we got a lot of painting to do with Yusei, Akiza, and mom," I said to Atem

"Yeah, Chloe you don't have to do the painting with us. You and Kairi can do some baking and teach Kairi how to cook." Atem suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea that way I and Kairi have a girl bonding time. And it will be something that Kairi would really enjoy. And it would be nice to teach a member of the family so that will be something that will run in the Fudo and Muto bide line." I said to Atem

When Yusei, Akiza, Kairi and my adoptive mom came to my and Atem's apartment and Yusei, Akiza and mom were wearing some old clothes for doing the painting the walls for the nursery. When I heard the doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" I said as I opened the door

"Hey, Chloe," Yusei said

"Hey Yusei, thanks for coming, Atem is upstairs opening the pots of paint. I replied as Yusei, Akiza, mom, and Kairi came into my apartment. and took off their shoes

"Thanks for having us over, but. Are you doing the painting with us?" Akiza asked

"Atem can't risk me helping with the painting so he asked me if I could do some cooking instead," I replied

"Fair enough. Kairi would you like to help your Auntie Chloe with the cooking?" Akiza asked Kairi

"Ok mommy," Kairi replied to her mother when Akiza, Yusei, and mom went upstairs to get started on the painting and Atem showed Yusei the design of the nursery that I did after my ultrasound at the hospital.

"Kairi do you want to make some cookies?" I asked my niece

"Yes please, Auntie Chloe," Kairi replied as I gotten a chair for Kairi and I gotten all the ingredients that we need to make the cookies and also the equipment we need to use as well then I pre heated the oven so it will be hot before cooking.

"Kairi could you get my cooking folder it's in the bottom on the bookshelf for me please?" I asked

"Ok," Kairi replied as she went to the bookcase in the living room and it was a red folder and went back to the kitchen and gave the catering folder to me and got out the chocolate chip cookie recipe from my catering folder that I brought with me when I transport my friends and myself back to my brother's dimension when I was sent back to defeat Annalease and Adam in a duel. Then Kairi and I got started cooking I measured out the ingredients for Kairi so when she started reading the cooking method and I can show Kairi then I greased the baking tray with butter so the cookies won't stick to the baking tray.

After Kairi and I made the cookie dough and I rolled out the dough and Kairi used the different cookie cutters after Kairi was done I put the shaped cookies on the greased baking tray and put the tray in the oven while the cookies are cooking Kairi and I got started on making sandwiches we did different selections of sandwiches for Yusei, Akiza, mom, Atem, Kairi and myself and then I put the sandwiches in the fridge so they can keep fresh and cool. When the time came up to half-past twelve the cookies were cooked and cooled as well as the sandwiches are cold in the fridge. I got the sandwiches out of the fridge and made tea and coffee for Atem, Yusei, Akiza, and mom also I put the cookies on a plate and then I took the tray with the drinks and the sandwiches while Kairi carried the cookies and the small plates. When Kairi and I went upstairs to the nursery half of the walls of the nursery was painted in pink.

"Knock, knock. Hey guys." I said as I opened the door

"Hey, Chloe it's a work in progress. What do you think so far?" Yusei asked

"I like it Yusei. Here Kairi and I made some cookies, and some sandwiches plus tea and coffee." I replied as I put the tray of sandwiches and drinks on top of a stall so they can take a break after we eaten Kairi and I went to take the dishes downstairs to wash up the dishes and after Kairi and I did washing the dishes I was reading about a powerful great wizard and a young girl who has been under a spell.

"Auntie Chloe, what are you reading?" Kairi asked

"I'm reading a book called 'Howl's Moving Castle'," I replied to my niece then I read the story to her as I reached to the end Kairi fell asleep. Then when Atem, Yusei, Akiza, and my adoptive mom came downstairs after they found me and Kairi asleep on the sofa as they were finished painting for the day. When Yusei was shocked my shoulder as I slowly open my eyes.

"Hey Chloe," Yusei said my name

"Yusei hey,"

"We finished painting for the day we'll be here tomorrow to put finishing touches in the babies nursery," Yusei told me about the babies room

"That will be cool but I will be hanging out with Natasha and the other girls tomorrow so I will do your lunch tonight and put it in the fridge so you can get it out whenever you want," I said

"That will be cool Chloe thanks. You totally rock." Yusei said as he raised his fist at me and then I fist bump against his.

When Yusei, Akiza, Kairi and my adoptive mom have gone home I got started on making lunch for the next day while Atem has gone upstairs to have a shower once I finished with making sandwiches I got started on the cookie dough for the next day as well. When the cookies were done cooking and Atem was out of the shower got dried and dressed into some old clothes then Atem and me got started on making dinner while we had some music playing of Trapnest and it's our favourite band while Atem and I making dinner I told him that I'm going to tell Louise, Natasha and the other girls that I'm having twins. Atem and I were having Moroccan style chicken with pasta and roasted vegetables for dinner and we had to double the portion as I am eating for three as in the twins and myself. After we had dinner and washed up the dishes and put away then I got started baking the cookies while, Atem continuing of writing our story for our children, so we can read them a bedtime story every night once Ushio and Mahad are born Atem and I will read them a nice bedtime story of fairy tales when they're older we will read the book of our story. After Atem did the dishes while I was finishing off the lunches for Yusei and Atem for tomorrow while Akiza and I are having an all girls get together and also going baby shopping at New Domino City Mall.

"Hey Atem," I said as I said my husband's name

"Hey, Chloe. Sure it has been a really big day for us." Atem replied

"Yeah, it sure has Atem the twins were a little active today," I said to Atem as he put his hand on my showing stomach and I felt a kick

"Hey you two be gentle with your mother and please don't make me go in there to tell you two off," Atem replied as the twins stopped kicking

"Atem was that necessary?" I asked

"It's was the only way for the twins to stop kicking you," Atem replied

"How about I sing them a song to calm them down," I said to Atem

"Go for it," Atem replied

"Once I lived in darkness, out there on my own, left to brave the world. Alone... Everything seemed hopeless, No chance to break free, couldn't hear the song inside of me. Once upon a time, a song inspired them to be brave, they gave me up because my fate was the one who'd save the world from the dark magic and the wicked things they do. They placed a song inside my heart, more powerful than they. All the years of running, no, not anymore I know what I'm living for I'm no longer searching, turns out along, the answer was inside me, with a song..." As I sang there was a whole new style of music for me to sing then Atem put his hand on my showing stomach also Ushio and Mahad stopped kicking.

"It looks like they're asleep," I said as I yawned

"Well someone tired after a long day," Atem replied and I nodded then I fell asleep Atem picked me up bridal style and took me upstairs to our master bedroom Atem took my indoor clothes off and put a clean nightgown on me and covering my showing stomach then Atem changed out of his clothes and put pajamas on and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and turned the bathroom light off and went to the master bedroom and get into bed with me as Atem and I sleep we were dreaming about our children and wondering what they grow up to be anything.

Atem woke up the next morning he went downstairs to make breakfast for me and himself he went to the fridge to get bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms bread and juice. When Atem got the ingredients for a full English breakfast he cooked the sausages first then the bacon, next sliced the mushrooms and once the meat and the mushrooms were cooked Atem started on cooking the eggs and cook them on the stove and do like sunny side up and Atem put some bread in the toaster and switched the toaster on once the eggs were done Atem put the cooked sausages, bacon, mushrooms, fried eggs and toast on a plate then Atem poured a glass of orange juice, then he put two vitamins and iron tablets in a small bowl and put my breakfast on a tray and got a rose from our garden and put it in a small verse with water in it. Atem grabbed the tray and took it upstairs to our bedroom when Atem opened the door and I slowly waking up.

"Morning sleepyhead," Atem said as he put the tray of food in front of me

"Morning my king. Thanks for the breakfast. Did you got my vitamins and iron tablets?" I asked Atem

"You're welcome, my Queen. And your tablets are where your juice is." Atem replied

"Thanks my king," I said as I gave Atem a kiss on the lips

"Chloe I'm going to take out the trash okay. I'll be back in five minutes." Atem said and I nodded

After Atem took out the trash and I finished eating my breakfast then I went to have a shower after I got dressed into my pregnancy clothes and brushed my hair and tie it back in a ponytail afterward I brushed teeth then I put my lipstick on. When Atem was done with taking out the trash and got started on the washing the dishes and I went to grabbed my phone to see if it's fully charged up and it's up to hundred percent, then I put my phone in my bag along with my purse which all of my money that I going to buy baby clothes with. When I went back downstairs and I saw Atem was cleaning out the fridge and putting the food back where it was before.

"Hey, my Queen," Atem said as he was putting the food back

"Hello, my King. Thanks for cleaning the fridge for me." I replied

"That's alright because we have our little ones on the way and all I could do is make my beautiful wife happy," Atem said

"Aw thanks, Atem. I have to go I'm meeting the girls at the mall." I replied

"Okay, just be careful when you're at the mall," Atem said as he is worried about my safety

"Alright, I'll be careful," I replied as I gave Atem a passionate kiss

"I love you, my Queen," Atem said

"And I love you too my King," I replied as I got my shoes on

"I'm off would you tell Yusei I said hi and send my love," I said as I put my jacket on

"Okay, I will say hi to the girls for me," Atem replied

"I will," I said as I got my bag and closed the door. When I went to the elevator to go the apartments car park and got into the Muto car and I checked my mirrors then I started up the car when I got out of the car park and I drove through the streets while I had music on of a band called 'Keane' and the CD was called 'Keane Hopes And Fears' but the song I was listening to was 'Everybody's changing' and while I was driving through the streets I was thinking back when I first came to this dimension and that day when I first met Yusei how he became my friend without hesitation accepting me of who I am how we became a family for the first time. And remembering of all the amazing adventures we went on like the time we went to crush town where we went to save Kalin and all the other miners like being a slave like I saw a vision of Anakin Skywalker being a slave at a very early age in which it was four years ago. But I was glad to save all the miners who were trapped by Malcolm's gang, when I reached to New Domino City Mall I parked my car in the car park and stopped the engine then I pulled out my car keys and grabbed my bag from the seat next to me then I got out of the car and lock it as the car has a personal protective barrier if any thieves try to steal my car. And every person needs a plan, when I got to the food court and found Louise, Natasha, Lauren, Callie, Ruby, Roxy, Rebecca, Maisie, Luna, Carly, Bobbie, Abigail, Anna, Rosie, Shannon, Gemma, Jemma, Jodie, Mina, and Akiza.

"Chloe over here," Natasha said as she waved at me so I can know where to find my friends.

"Hey, guys," I said as I sat down at the table

"Hey, Chloe." Louise, Natasha, Lauren, Callie, Ruby, Roxy, Rebecca, Maisie, Luna, Carly, Bobbie, Abigail, Anna, Rosie, Shannon, Gemma, Jemma, Jodie, Mina, and Akiza replied

"How are you feeling?" Shannon asked

"Much better than when I still had morning sickness. I have something to show you guys," I replied

"What is it, Chloe?" Rebecca asked

"Well last week I went to the doctors for my monthly check up and I found out something," I said

"Whats that Chloe?" Louise asked

"Atem and I are expecting twins," I told my friends the news

"Oh my god Chloe. Congratulations." All my friends shrieked and happy with joy

"What are you and Atem having?" Maisie asked

"A boy and a girl. And also Atem and I already decided on names."

"What names have you picked?" Jodie asked

"For my son, his name will be Mahad Hakase Seto Muto, and for my daughter, we decided to name her Ushio Nagisa Lilly Rose Muto," I told the names of my unborn children

"Those are interesting names," Abigail replied

"Atem and I thought to name our son after my husbands best friend and cousin also we decided we want to name our son after Yusei's father I asked Yusei's mom if I could name my son also after him because I want his name to mean something," I said

"Chloe. What Yusei's dad did for a living when he was alive?" Lauren asked

"Yusei's father was the of the RRD of the project called the Enter D- Reactor he died when Yusei was a year old Yusei's father died by protecting Yusei when the Reactor had a meltdown," I told my friends about my adoptive father's bravery to save Yusei when he was a baby.

"Whoa, that's deep," Louise replied

"Yusei's dad told me when he spoke to me in my dream two years ago," I said,

"Where did you get those words from?" Lauren replied

"Well it's like when I write stories and every story brings a new adventure, a new experience it's like I'm creating a whole new world," I said

"That's right like when you wrote your first book of your adventure here all those years ago you wanted freedom and adventure you were a scared sixteen-year-old girl from another dimension and you have a family who has been broken and divorced all you wanted was your fathers love," Akiza replied as I nodded

"I just got over my dad as he never called me, text, or message and even came and see me but when he left me and my biological mom it was like saying 'I have nothing to do with you anymore' and he never made the effort to contact me and I was the only one to contact him and does he care about me does he fairy cakes," I said as the memories came back memories of my hatred of my birth dad

"Man I never thought your dad never wanted to go to see you or give you a phone call and even a text message. That just horrible." Mina replied as she was very disappointed about my dad

"Next time guys don't bring the subject about my dad and when I talk about him makes me so angry that I want to kick his ass and smash his head against the wall," I said as my pregnancy hormones act up again

"Alright, Chloe we won't bring the subject about your dad," Louise replied

After me and the girls had our lunch we went shopping for baby furniture for the nursery and I managed to get two changing table, chest of draws, two costumes made mobiles for the cribs one with dragons and magicians and the other is with crystal unicorns, then we went to get some baby girl and boys clothes then when the time was four forty-five I had Akiza, Roxy, and Ruby to help me to get the shopping to my car.

"Thanks for the help Akiza, Roxy, and you too Ruby," I said

"That's alright I know you can't carry all of this back to your car," Ruby replied

"Ruby, Roxy do you guys want a ride home?" I asked

"Sure thanks, Chloe," Ruby replied

"Thank you, Chloe, for offering me a ride home I just don't want to over use my magic," Roxy told me

"I better head off I have to pick Kairi up from my parent's house," Akiza said

"Okay, Akiza say hi to your mom and dad for me," I replied

"Alright say hi to to Atem for me as well, oh, and tell Yusei if he's still at your place tell him to get his ass back home as it's his mom's birthday," Akiza said as I remembered I went to get a gift already wrapped up and a card had been written.

"I didn't forget my adoptive mom's birthday I had literally to get her birthday gift about a month ago and I made something special for her it's something that she can keep forever," I told Akiza as I gave the gift and card to Akiza

"Okay, Chloe I'll tell Kimi what you said. You are invited you know after all you are family." Akiza said

"I know I have work in the morning and I have to go to bed early in two months I'll be leaving so Roxy will be taking over. And also Mahad and Ushio are born I will be carrying on train Roxy." I said

"Okay, Chloe that seems fair I'll pass by at Duel Academy tomorrow to drop off your and Atem's pieces of cake," Akiza replied

"That will be cool," I said as Akiza was walking to her car

"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe. Bye Ruby, bye Roxy take care of yourself." Akiza replied

"You too Akiza say hi to Chloe's brother for me." Ruby and Roxy said together

"Will do Ruby and Roxy," Akiza replied as Ruby, Roxy and I got into my car and got out of the Mall car park and I drove through the streets until I reached Roxy's house so I can drop her off first then she thanked me for the ride then I finally I reached Ruby's house and then she also thanked me for the ride then I drove back to my apartment's car park and I carried some of the shopping to my door then I rang the doorbell and Atem answered the door.

"Hey, honey," Atem said as he kissed me on the lips

"Hey, sweetheart. I need your help with the bags back in the car." I replied

"Alright let me put some shoes on and we head to the car park," Atem said as he put his shoes on we went to the car park and Atem took most of the shopping back to our door and Atem put the changing tables in the nursery while I was preparing dinner I was making chicken Parmigiana I got out homemade tomato and Basil sauce I made a month ago out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost the then I put some cold water and heat the kettle for the pasta while the pasta was cooking I used the back of the steak hammer to flatten the chicken breasts then I put them in plain flour then coat them with egg and breadcrumbs after the chicken was coated I put them in a frying pan with hot oil. Meanwhile, with Atem he was in the nursery putting the changing table and the chest of draws together Atem and Yusei had finished painting the nursery he looked at the pictures of Egypt and he never forgets the time when he first met Mahad and Mana they were the closest friend any guy can have. When the pasta was done I drained the pasta then I started to heat the sauce up and once was done I put the pasta in the sauce and mix all together I got the fried chicken out of the oven and started to dish out the dinner.

"Atem, dinner is ready," I said as I called out my husband's name

"Coming, Chloe," Atem replied as he was coming downstairs when Atem reached to the kitchen he saw dinner was on the table while I was getting the drinks I got a herbal tea and I also got Atem some coffee

"Wow food looks good my Queen," Atem complimented my cooking.

"Thanks, my King. It's Chicken Parmigiana with pasta." I told Atem the name of the dinner as Atem sat down as he tried the chicken and the pasta together and he was amazed of how much flavor there was

"Wow Chloe this is really amazing," Atem replied

"Thanks, I learned this from my birth mum she was the one who taught me how to cook," I said

"Well your mother taught you well," Atem replied

"Yeah she did, I do really miss her if only I could go back to my dimension and see her she was the only person I cared about other than my dad but my mum did everything for me making sure I had clean clothes everyday, make sure I have a roof over my head, have a hot meal on my plate, went to my school meetings, comfort me when I got picked on or someone broke my heart like with my ex-boyfriend, helping me with my homework, and making sure we had money to pay the bills," I said as I was getting worried about my mum

"You really do miss her. Well, lucky for us I can use the power of the Millennium Puzzle to take us back to your home town where you lived since you were eight where you first got in contact with the character spirit world all those years ago." Atem replied

"Really we can go back to my dimension during the week to see her after work," I said Atem nodded

"Yeah we can if combine with your magic and the powers of the Millennium Puzzle and we can create a portal to get us back to your formal home," Atem replied

"You know I can't wait to see my mum again and tell her that we're going to parent and also I want both my parents and my half sister to be in the same room and tell them the truth of how I disappeared when I was sixteen and how I have gotten the scars from," I said

"Yeah, I think we should tell them, about me saving your life and about all of our crazy adventures," Atem replied

"I'll call my mum tomorrow to arrange a meeting with her, my dad, my step mum, both my grandmothers if they're still alive and my half sister for during the week if I transport you and myself back to my dimension so that way I can have a good signal on my old mobile phone, and also to find a location where we can talk to my parents and my half sister, and I'm ready to tell my family the truth of why I left when I was sixteen years old I hid the truth from them all those years, but it's time to face the music," I said as I told Atem what I will be doing

"I just I hope we are doing the right thing," Atem replied

"I hope so too Atem," I said

"What do you say we eat our dinner and do the dishes then go to bed early," Atem replied

"Yeah I do have to get up early tomorrow for work," I said

"Oh yeah I remembered you telling me in two months so we have three to spend time together before our little ones are born," Atem replied

"Maybe we could go for a trip to satellite to visit Martha, Blister and the kids first then I want to go to the reactor it's that place when Yusei was dueling Roman and where Yusei saw his dad," I said

"And maybe we can find some clues of what really happened that night when the reactor had a meltdown and find out why Yusei's dad was kicked out," Atem replied

" Yeah and you can tell Yusei about the clues we found," I said

After Atem and I eaten our dinner and washed the dishes I prepared the lunches for Atem, Yusei and myself for when we are at work then we had a shower and changed into our pajamas also brushed our teeth Atem told me a story of a fearless and powerful shinobi who saved a village from a man named Madara who wanted to be immortal by taking all the power of the tailed beasts from people who were jinchuriki's Atem was half way through the book and I fell asleep then Atem placed a bookmark in and closed the book and placed the book on top of the bedside cabinet and he fell asleep with me.

Two days Later...

Atem and I created a portal so we can go back to my dimension to contact my birth parents and my half sister and the signal managed to get through and I told them to meet me and Atem at Harvester in festival leisure to meet my husband and they agreed also I'm going to tell them the truth why I disappeared when I was sixteen years old and tell them that I'm married and I'm expecting twins I also made special necklaces for them that way when they want to visit me in Yusei's dimension all they need to do they have to do is to think about me and the portal will open for them. I told the chancellor that I'm going to visit my family and he agreed for Roxy and Natasha to cover for me at work and Yusei told his boss that Atem and I are going to pay my parents a visit and it was a good thing that Yusei pulled some strings for Atem as he is his brother in law. When Atem and I got up as we are going to meet up with my mum, dad, and my half sister and I hoping that Atem can talk some senses into my dad for leaving me behind as he totally ignored me for years he left me when I was twelve years old. Atem went to have a shower first while I was making breakfast for Atem and myself while I was making breakfast I took my vitamins and iron tablets after I took my tablets I put a pot of coffee on for Atem to have with his breakfast and I put the kettle on for me to make herbal tea for myself after Atem got out of the shower and got dried and dressed into some fine black jeans a plain white t-shirt then he went to the bathroom to brush his hair as it's so thick as he is thinking to have it trimmed a bit before Mahad and Ushio are born when Atem came out of the bathroom and went to our bedroom and he opened a box with all of his prized processions and he got out the cartouche that has his name on it and put the cartouche around his neck. Once breakfast was ready Atem came downstairs and sat at the table as I was bringing my and Atem's breakfasts and drinks after we eaten Atem grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and put it around his neck so he has enough power to take me and himself to my formal home and as once I got myself showered and dressed also get myself ready and I got the necklaces, purse and house keys in my bag once Atem and I were ready we put our shoes on and I grabbed my bag as Atem opened the door as I closed it and locked the door Atem used the power of the Millennium Puzzle and some of my magic we were in a town called 'Basildon' Once we arrived my former I transferred my, and Atem's money into English money we took a taxi to the festival leisure Harvester and my parents and half sister got to restaurant before we did after we paid the taxi fair Atem and I got out of the taxi and I hugged my mum, and my half sister.

"Hi, mum, dad, Katherine," I said

"Chloe where were you for five years I've been worried sick about you," my mum said

"You see mum it's really complicated. Can we talk inside not outside please?" I asked my mum nodded. When we went inside and we have gotten a table for six we got drinks I asked for orange juice, Atem asked for white coffee, my dad asked for Tea Katherine asked for diet coke and my mum asked for diet coke as well.

"There's something I have to tell you. Remember when I was sixteen that I had the scars?" I asked and my mum, dad, and Katherine nodded

"You see I was hurt really bad after I first came to another dimension and also I made new friends in that dimension and lots of adventures," I said

"What's your name, young man?" My dad asked Atem

"My name is Atem the son of King Aknamkanon formal Pharaoh and I'm your daughter's husband," Atem replied to my dad

"WHAT?" My dad said in shock

"Yeah we got married two years ago and I'm also pregnant with twins," I told my formal family

"You did not ask my permission to marry my daughter." My dad said to Atem

"Listen to me, Mr. Nicoll, you may not realize it that you have been neglecting your own daughter she had never heard a single phone call, never had a single Facebook message or a text message from you Chloe always wanted your love but you don't show your daughter that you love her you have been ignoring Chloe for years. And even you still paid the child support for her all Chloe always wanted for you to love her, talk to her and spend time as father and daughter bonding. But Chloe has always been afraid of telling you the truth of how she really feels." Atem told my dad and tried to talk some senses into him

"Atem is right about everything I have been afraid of telling you dad that I'm not afraid anymore. I've been wanting to tell you that I was very angry at you for leaving me without say a word to me and both you and mum never told me that the reason why you two wanted a divorce and you never talked to me if I was alright with it, but I wasn't the way thing were in the family. Dad, you treated me, Katherine, and mum like we were slaves and it wouldn't hurt you if you call me once or twice a week so you would know how I am and when I was in school and college you at least say instead of ignoring me you should say 'hi Chloe, how's school/ college going.' but no I don't get a single phone call or message from you. And do you how mad that makes me feel?" I shouted with my inside voice then I felt a kick after I told my dad how I really feel.

"I'm sorry that you really I was thinking about you but it turns out I wasn't." my dad replied as he apologized to me for putting me so much hatred

"Chloe you have to calm down it not good for you or the babies," Atem told me

"Okay, I'm going to the ladies to calm down," I said as I left the table

"So what did you mean by babies Atem?" my mum asked

"Well, you see Chloe is four months pregnant and we are expecting twins your first grandson and granddaughter. And Katherine's niece and nephew," Atem replied to my mum

"I didn't think that Chloe can have children. But at least that you have been taking care of my daughter." my mum said

"Yes, I have when that time when Chloe wasn't feeling very well to go to work I stayed until I went to work but I asked Chloe's adoptive sister in law to look after her while I was at work," Atem replied

"What you and Chloe do for a living?" Katherine asked

"I work in a science lab with Chloe's adoptive brother at the RRD for the new Enter- D Reactor and Yusei is following his father's footsteps as his father died by saving him when the first reactor had a meltdown. And Chloe work as a teacher she teaches cooking at a school called Duel Academy." Atem replied

"Whoa Chloe a teacher." my dad said as he was surprised

"Yeah Chloe got the job about three years ago before she worked in the school kitchen now she teaches duel Academy students but in two months she will be leaving to take time off so she can look after the babies and I'm thinking to get another job so that way I can stay and protect Chloe and the twins," Atem replied. Then as I came out of the ladies restroom and I finally calmed down

"Hey I'm back," I said

"So you finally calmed down?" Atem replied

"Yes. So what did you guys talked about while I was in the little girl's room?" I said

"Atem told us he's a scientist and he told us that you're a teacher that you teach cooking at Duel Academy for three years. Also, he told us that he's going to find another job so he can be close to you. Is that true?" my half sister asked

"Yes, it's true just Atem don't want to go on business trips away from his family. Oh, I almost forgot I made these necklaces for you they're magical necklaces so I placed a teleportation spell." I said

"What are you talking about?" my mum asked.

"Oh, right I haven't told you. Well it started when I was in a coma for a month after a really horrible injuries I was in a place called the character spirit world that the place I met granddad and nanny Nora and I had to save all my friends who were captured by the darkness but they told me about a prophecy that was handed down for generations it said _'When a twenty-year-old human child cross over a different dimension the one to honest the power of the Character spirits and only a brave and strong human can rid the Dimension's evil forever and save the Character spirit world.'_ then when I was twenty I went back to Yusei's dimension to save the city and I had to face Annalease and Adam in a duel and I won but they took out their guns and they were about to kill me and what happened next the bullets didn't hit me they hit Atem and he became mortal like us and my anger was so great it gave me the power to transform into a fairy and my friend Luna told me another prophecy _'When a Character spirit becomes mortal sacrifice their life for a human child and the anger will be so great and the human child will have the power to transform into a fairy and have the power of the dragon fire._ ' so I used my magic to put an end to Annalease and Adam's darkness of terror once and for all and after they were on their way to Sector Security headquarters I used my magic to heal Atem and bring him back to life. Afterwards, Atem asked me out and I was so happy but two days later we went to court for Annalease and Adam's trail, Annalease and Adam we sentenced to live in the facility which is a high-security compound prison where we live a place called New Domino City." I said

After Atem and I spoke to my parents and they approved that Atem and I are happy together also I gave the necklaces to my mum, dad, and Katherine so they can visit me and Atem in New Domino City. Once, Atem and I arrived back to New Domino City and we got back to our apartment using the teleportation spell really took a lot of my energy I fell asleep on the sofa then Atem put a blanket over me as he put on some star wars music to help me to sleep when Atem went upstairs to put the mobile over the cribs and put some finishing touches to the nursery like put together the furniture and organizing the furniture after Atem was done he went to the music room and play on the piano and play my theme and hummed the beginning of the song I sang when Mahad and Ushio was kicking me. When I woke up I heard a beautiful medley coming from the music room.

"Atem that's a beautiful medley. Is that my song you were playing?" I asked Atem nodded

"Yes, and I thought if I memorize the lyrics and I can put sound to the song and it will rock out," Atem replied

"How about I sing the song I sang a few days ago with you playing the piano so that way we can see the difference," I said

"Yeah let's do this together," Atem replied as Atem play the piano

"Once I lived in darkness, out there on my own, left to brave the world. Alone... Everything seemed hopeless, No chance to break free, couldn't hear the song inside of me. Once upon a time, a song inspired them to be brave, they gave me up because my fate was the one who'd save the world from the dark magic and the wicked things they do. They placed a song inside my heart, more powerful than they. All the years of running, no, not anymore I know what I'm living for I'm no longer searching, turns out along, the answer was inside me, with a song..." As I sang the song it was like all the weight from my shoulders has suddenly lifted

"Whoa now with the music it sounded like," Atem replied

"Like magic," I said

"Yeah like magic."

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
